Program X
by The Flaming Hoodman
Summary: A mysterious figure shows up on lyoko after deactivating a tower. Who is this X and what is his true intentions
1. X

It was late at night.

Everyone was asleep at Kadic although that wouldn't last for long.

An alarm went off waking Jeremie up.

"An activated tower?"

He looks at his computer and sees that a tower was activated.

"Its in the forest sector."

Jeremie goes to leave his room before he saw the tower was suddenly deactivated.

"That's unusual."

The next morning...

The Lyoko Warriors we're all at the vending machines.

"So a tower goes off in the middle of the night and then just deactivated?"

Ulrich questioned.

"Exactly, I'm not entirely sure why though."

"Could be XANA."

Yumi says.

"Who knew XANA liked wake up calls."

Odd said getting a drink.

"Probably be best to check Lyoko just in case."

Aelita added.

An alarm went off on Jeremie's Laptop.

"Good Timing XANA has activated a tower, quickly to the factory."

One Virtualization Sequence later...

The Four of Them were in their vehicles heading to the tower.

"I'm not seeing a welcoming committee."

Odd questioned

"Jeremie where are the monsters?"

Yumi asked.

Jeremie looked ahead on the map.

"They're waiting at the tower."

He noticed something else.

"That's strange there's something else there though."

The four reach the Tower and see someone in a black cloak wielding a scythe cutting off the legs of Krabs before striking them down.

"Jeremie there's someone destroying the monsters."

Ulrich says while he and the others stop their vehicles.

"Who is it though?"

The cloaked person walked into the tower and 2 minutes later he walks out and the tower was deactivated.

"He deactivated the tower?"

Aelita questioned.

The man looked up at them his face still covered.

"Aelita?"

He looks at her which made her take a step back.

The other immediately got in front of her.

The man shakes his head.

'Her memory really is missing.'

He thought

Odd shot a laser arrow at the man who takes a step to the left dodging it.

"Back off!"

Odd shouted

"You attacked first I want you to realize that."

The man held his hand out and his scythe appeared.

The three got ready to fight.

The man took one step and then appeared in front of odd.

Odd didnt have time to react and one strike to the chest and Odd was devirtualized.

"Aelita go now!."

Ulrich shouted as he triplicated himself to surround the man.

Aelita nodded and turned the overwing around and began to head to way tower.

"Aelita keep going straight then make a right."

Jeremie instructed.

The man spinned his scythe around and threw it.

The main Ulrich quickly dodged before attempting to strike down the man.

Yumi threw both her fans at The man.

He catches them and uses them to block Ulrich's sword.

The spinning scythe moved behind Yumi and stabs her in the back devirtualizing her.

"Yumi!"

Ulrich shouted jumping back.

The fans vanished from the man's hands and the scythe reappears.

"I am not your enemy."

"Kinda hard to believe you at this point."

Ulrich ran fast and tried to stab the man who vanished and appeared to the left of Ulrich.

"I suppose it is."

The man struck Ulrich down.

"For all that it's worth I'm sorry."

He looks at the overbike and jumps on it and drives toward Aelita.

Meanwhile...

Aelita saw the tower.

"Jeremie im almost at the tower."

"Be careful Aelita a few monsters are there."

Two Krabs and 3 Bloks.

Aelita tried to maneuver around them but the Bloks fired rings destroying the overwing.

She fell but tried to run to the tower.

Unfortunately a Krab was in front of her and the bloks on her left and right.

"Jeremie there's no way through."

"Hold on I'll try to devirtualize you from here."

Jeremie was typing quickly on the computer.

The scyphozoa slowly approached Aelita and grabs her trying to collect her memory.

"Cmon there's got to be something I can do."

Jeremie was desperate trying to figure out what to do.

He saw the man was heading straight towards Aelita.

"Look I dont know who you are but please save Aeilita."

Jeremie said to the man who jumps off the overbike and it crashed into a blok destroying the block.

"Lucky for You."

He threw His scythe which spined around destroying the krabs and the last blok.

He catches The scythe before facing the scyphozoa.

"I was planning on saving her."

He slices off the tentacles and catches Aelita.

"Hey wake up."

He puts her down and she woke up and looked at him.

"You saved me why?"

"I told your friend I wasn't your enemy, that strange haired one attacked first."

"Who are you?"

"I am connected to this world, a simple code that only recently acquired a form."

"So You're like me?"

"No you had a solid form."

"But you have one now."

"This is not the Same."

He placed his hand on her head.

"I am X."

"Huh?"

"Code Earth."

Aelita vanished and appeared back in the scanner.

The 5 were in Jeremie's room processing the events of the day.

"So this X is connected to Lyoko."

Said Yumi.

"Which explains how he kicked all our butts."

Odd responded.

"And how he was able to enable Code:Earth."

Jeremie said sitting at his computer.

"But he saved me."

Aelita said leaning back.

"Just who is X?."

AN: *sigh* ok before any of you murder me let me explain i have been busy, yes adding another story on top of all my others is basically destroying me mentally, i want to work on my other stories and i want to finish them, but until my time/ writer's block is more reasonable its just not happening, i will finish SHDE V4 soon though


	2. Exploration

Chapter 2

Exploration

It was night at the factory and the group were talking after deactivating a tower.

"We should explore that new mysterious sector we discovered."

Jeremie spinned his chair and looked at Aelita

"Sector 5? We dont know whats in it"

Odd shaked his head

"No we do,Monsters,traps,the Scyphozoa that wants Aelita's memory and maybe that X guy we saw a few days ago."

Aelita nods

"But what if there's something else there like information on XANA or X"

Ulrich agreed

"Right the three of us should go."

"You mean the four of us, i want to be apart of this mission."

Jeremie stood up

"With the Scyphozoa slinking around? No Way!"

"I have to go what if there's a tower to deactivate? Even if by some miracle X shows up and deactivates it, he hasn't shown up in days."

Jeremie thinks for a minute.

Odd put his hand on Aelita's shoulder.

"C'mon Einstein with bodyguards like us, she has nothing to worry about."

Jeremie nods

"Ok well go tomorrow."

Meanwhile in Lyoko…

The hooded figure known as X is walking in Sector 5 to the data interface.

"This is it."

He places his hand on it and was blasted into a wall.

"Urgg"

He stands up.

"I won't be able to get this data."

Mantas started to fly towards him.

He summons his scythe and spins his weapon around as the Mantas shot at him.

A creeper attempts to shoot at him from behind.

X noticed this and throws his Weapon at the Mantas.

He backflips dodging the creeper laser and was behind the creeper.

The spinning scythe destroyed the Mantas before vanishing and reappearing in his hands.

X quickly sliced the creeper in half.

"The longer im here the worse this is going to get."

X vanished.

The Next Day…

Odd Ulrich and Aelita we're in Sector 5 trying to hit the key before time runs out.

Jeremie was watching the countdown

"6 5 4"

Odd was about to hit it before he was shot by a creeper and devirtualized.

"Nooo!"

Ulrich shouts before a creeper rapidly shot at him devirtualizing him.

"Aelita the countdown is over the room is about to change now."

The Creepers backed off and Aelita was trapped inside a cube like room.

Jeremie saw something was wrong.

He checks the scanners and sees no one.

"Aelita! Odd and Ulrich didn't come back!"

"What?!? That's impossible,are they lost?"

"They are"

A different voice said.

"X?"

Aelita and Jeremie looked confused.

"How are you communicating?"

Jeremie responded.

"I'm connected to Lyoko i am communicating through a tower but that's not important, your friends didn't return because this Sector 5 as you label it, is where XANA is both its strongest and most vulnerable, he has stronger control over there but he also has a weakness."

"What do you mean?"

Aelita questioned

"There's data there, possibly what you need to bring your friends back."

"Can you give it to us?"

"Unfortunately i cant access that data ive tried but it wont let me in, but it should let you in."

"But i'm trapped"

X remained silent.

"Get your third friend to lyoko immediately Aelita doesn't have much time."

Jeremie spoke up

"I already contacted Yumi she'll be here soon."

X ran out of the tower and attempts to instantly go to sector 5.

His body pixelated a bit.

"Urgg"

It returned to normal.

"I haven't fully recovered from that blast."

He starts running.

A little bit later Yumi was Virtualized a few feet in front of her

"What are you doing?"

X ran past her

"No time Aelita needs help."

Yumi nods as the overwing appears in front of her.

She jumps on and follows closely behind X

"How are you faster than a vehicle?"

"My abilities are due to my connection to lyoko."

He looks back and sees some Kankrelats about to fire lasers at Yumi.

X threw spinned his scythe and threw it at the monsters stopping them from destroying the overwing.

Yumi stopped at the edge of the sector.

X quickly joined her as the transporter took them.

They arrived at the entrance of sector 5.

The entrance opened.

"Quickly you two we you need to hit the key before the countdown runs out."

Yumi and X ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile…

The Scyphozoa had taken Aelita and was draining her memory.

"2 Minutes left you two quickly."

They entered the main room where there was a laser grid in the way of them and the key.

Yumi flipped through some of them but her hand hit one of the lasers damaging her.

Several Creepers crawled into the room.

"Get through the lasers forget about the monsters."

X stabbed one of the creepers as they began to aim at Yumi.

Yumi kept moving through the laser grid.

X kept destroying the Creepers except for one.

"10 Seconds Yumi"

Just as it reached the 2 Second mark Yumi hit the key and the countdown stopped.

The doorway opened.

"Alright the whole room is being reconfigured including where Aelita is."

X stabbed the creeper in the stomach, lifting it up with his scythe and slamming the creeper into the laser causing it to explode sending X across the grid and landing next to Yumi.

"Quickly"

X ran down the corridor and Yumi followed.

They stopped when they reached the edge.

"When i say now jump."

"What?"

The elevator was almost to them.

"Now"

They jumped and they were on the elevator.

They passed Aelita.

"Try to grab Aelita as you go by."

Jeremie said monitoring the elevator.

Yumi held her arm out as the elevator moved.

Aelita did the same and Yumi pulled her onto the elevator.

She looked at Yumi.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I have no idea."

"I do"

Yumi and Aelita looked at X

"X?"

Aelita said.

"What do you mean?"

Yumi questioned.

"If you want your friends to return then you better listen to me."

Yumi and Aelita move away.

"Jeremie can we trust him?"

Yumi questioned.

"I'm not sure he did help save Aelita."

Aelita looked at X then at Yumi.

"I think we can trust him."

"Aelita are you sure?"

"Do we have any other choice, this could be our only chance to bring Odd and Ulrich back."

Jeremie thought for a moment.

"Alright still be careful around him."

The elevator stopped and X started running down the path.

Yumi and Aelita followed.

They reached the interface.

"Aelita you have to use this."

X moved out of the way and Aelita walked to it and began to use it.

"Incredible the interface gives us access to XANA's own data."

"Huh"

Jeremie was confused.

"Sector 5 is where XANA lives."

"I cant use the interface myself otherwise i would have sent you back to earth."

X said summoning his scythe to him.

"Be ready."

He said to Yumi who looked a bit confused but was on her guard.

Some Mantas were starting to hatch.

"Quickly find the codes to save your friends!"

The Mantas completely hatched and flew towards the three.

"I'm gonna need the overwing."

Jeremie tried to give Yumi the vehicle.

"Uh oh, while Aelita is on the interface i can't do anything from my end."

X thinks for a moment.

"I can't give you that vehicle but i can offer something else."

He tapped his scythe on the ground a few times and the overbike appeared.

"The overbike how?"

Yumi looked surprised.

"I got data from it when I took it before hand"

Aelita transferred the data to Jeremie.

"Alright Jeremie you have control again."

Jeremie worked and made the overwing.

"Aelita take the overbike,Yumi the overwing."

The two jumped onto the vehicles.

Aelita looked at X

"What about him?"

X saw some creepers heading down the corridor

"Go now"

X ran towards them.

Aelita and Yumi rode the Vehicles up.

Jeremie started to work on opening the tunnel as the mantas started to fire at the girls.

They dodged as best they could as the tunnel opened.

As the girls head towards the tunnel one of the Mantas shoot Yumi off the overwing devirtualizing her.

"Yumi!"

The remaining Mantas blocked the way for Aelita.

"Jeremie i can't get through."

"Hold on Aelita maybe i can-"

Suddenly X's scythe slices the marks on the Mantas destroying them.

Aelita looked back and saw X standing on the Overwing.

"Go now."

Several more Mantas head towards them as Aelita flew through the tunnel.

Soon she was brought back to earth and with the new code so were the others.

Unfortunately a few others found the factory.

X saw all of this from the factory security cameras while he was in a waytower.

"Well then I suppose I better do something."

He tapped the ground twice with his scythe and a Return to the Past was triggered.

X falls on his knees his body was glitching and pixelated.

"I hope I don't have to do this again."

Meanwhile…

The Lyoko Warriors were in the courtyard.

"So let me get this straight this creepy grim reaper warrior guided you to the program that saved us?"

Ulrich questioned.

"Yeah i find that hard to believe."

Odd nods.

"Well it's true."

Jeremie added.

"He worked with us and if he didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Yumi are you sure he didn't have any ulterior motives?"

"Ulrich he saved Aelita twice and us from being lost."

Speaking of Aelita she was being quiet through all the stuff involving X.

Jeremie sighed.

"Anyway we now know that Sector 5 has the information we need for the Aelita's antivirus,we'll deal with the X situation as it comes."

"What if it's not a situation?"

They all looked at her.

"What if it's possible that X is like me and is a program against XANA."

"Then we have a better chance against XANA"

AN: And another chapter completed I hope you all enjoyed it I had a bit of fun writing this,and im glad to see some positivity for this story, until next time.


	3. A Great Day

Chapter 3

A Great Day

The Lyoko Warriors were in Sector 5.

Aelita was at the interface collecting data.

"How are the Mantas?"

Jeremie asked waiting to regain control.

"Looks like they're going to hatch real soon."

Ulrich responded

The Mantas were almost hatched.

"Ok that's it for now Aelita."

"Just a little longer Jeremie we've never been able to access this much data."

"You should listen to him."

X appears behind them.

"Why do you always just appear randomly?"

Yumi questioned.

"I appear when i feel necessary."

He summons his scythe and throws it at a Manta that was closing in.

"Which clearly is now."

Aelita sent the data to Jeremie.

"You're in control now Jeremie."

"Alright three vehicles coming up."

He materialized the vehicles.

They quickly jumped on them and flew off after Aelita joined Yumi on the overwing.

X summons his scythe back to him as his body glitched.

"Urgg."

His body stopped glitching after a moment.

'The Return to the Past must have taken more than i thought.'

He spun his scythe around to a point it looked like a helicopter blade.

"5 seconds."

He saw Ulrich stab a Manta before falling and being caught by Odd.

The tunnel opened and the four began to head towards it.

X took advantage of this and threw the scythe at the Mantas that were chasing them instantly destroying the two before returning to X's hand.

"They made it."

He tapped the ground twice with the blunt end and vanished.

Sometime later…

It was 3 AM at Kadic and Jeremie and Aelita were talking about Lyoko and the Anti Virus.

"What about X?"

Aelita questioned

"If he's a program then after he fulfilled his purpose he's most likely to vanish afterwards."

Aelita thought for a moment.

"What if we try to materialize him like you did for me?"

Jeremie thought for a moment.

"It maybe possible but he's not like you he's able to access some of our most secure programs."

Aelita yawns

"It's late we can discuss this more tomorrow."

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

They both went to their separate rooms unaware of who was watching.

Back on Lyoko…

X was in a tower looking through some data.

"Alright this should do it."

He sits at the center of the tower as codes began to spin around him.

"Healing Process Commenced."

Back on Earth…

A couple of days have passed but in reality the same day has been relieved.

Odd, Aelita,Yumi and Jeremie were at the factory while Ulrich was dealing with Sissi who had an audio recording of Aelita and Jeremie talking about Lyoko.

"Do you think we're going to relive the same day over and over again?"

Aelita questioned.

"First I have isolate the program that jumps back in time to see what's going on."

Jeremie was typing on the super computer while Aelita watched and Yumi leaned against the chair.

"Maybe it's XANA's doing."

"Or maybe the other entity we know that controls this program."

"Why would X do this though he's been helpful this whole time?"

Odd spoke up

"He did stab me,Ulrich and Yumi."

"In his defence, he did save Aelita and you did attack him first."

"Whatever."

Yumi raised an eyebrow at Odd

"What are you doing Odd?"

"I'm studying that's what you wanted me to do wasnt it?"

"Hm?"

Yumi looked puzzled

"Look at that"

Jeremie spoke up.

"XANA has managed to take control of the program to go back in time."

"But how?"

Aelita questioned.

"Either using the data we got from Sector 5 or it was leaked by a certain individual."

Aelita thought for a sec.

"But why would XANA do this he must have a good reason."

"I don't know,in any event its starting up again."

Jeremie launched a scan.

"We're gonna go back in time in exactly a few minutes."

The scan found an activated tower.

"Tower Activated,XANA has launched an attack!"

"What kind?"

Yumi questioned.

"I don't know yet but we can expect the worst, XANA didn't take control of going back in time for the fun of it."

Return to the Past Activated.

The Group Immediately got to work and went straight to the factory and went straight to Lyoko.

The Lyoko Warriors were in the mountain sector.

"You'll have to go without vehicles,because i don't have enough machine resources to bring them up."

"It'll be just like the old times."

Ulrich commented

The four began to walk to the tower while Jeremie tries to work on getting control of the return trips.

While they were walking a swarm of Hornets flew towards them

"Odd,take Aelita to the tower,Ulrich and i will handle the monsters."

"Guys on your right there should be a path that leads to the tower."

Aelita and Odd began running down the path.

"With a platform to land on?"

Odd questioned.

"Well logically yes"

Jeremie responded.

"That's encouraging."

He and Aelita jump and fall through the clouds as Yumi and Ulrich fought the Hornets.

When they land they each lost twenty life points but could see the tower.

Ulrich was surrounded by Hornets and was cautiously deflecting the lasers.

"Where's X when we need him?"

A scythe destroyed the Hornets.

Ulrich saw X walking towards him.

"You really do just appear don't you?"

"Where's Aelita?"

"She's going to deactivate the tower."

X shook his covered head

"You don't understand this is all a trap."

"What?"

Jeremie saw another Return Trip was happening.

"He's right."

He said right before it happened.

The Same Day for the Fourth or Fifth Time…

Jeremie saw on his computer that Aelita was still on Lyoko.

"Oh no i don't believe it."

Suddenly an X appears on screen.

"I would have warned you sooner but it seems I was too late."

"Why would you contact me?"

"Currently i'm the only one who can save Aelita but only you can regain control of the Return Jumps."

"What do you mean?"

"Go to the Super Computer focus fully on taking control of the program and leave the tower to me and Aelita."

Jeremie processed what was said.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't have much time a XANA possessed person is about to walk through your door hurry to the factory."

The X vanished and Jeremie didn't waste any time before running out of the room and heading to the factory.

Odd and the others saw Sissi possessed heading towards Jeremie.

Ulrich steps between them and the rest head towards the factory.

"Since when did XANA learn to possess people?"

Odd questioned as they went through the Sewers.

"XANA must have increased his power."

Jeremie explained

"Ok but how?"

"The return trip in time are adding power to XANA."

"Are you sure?"

"It makes sense."

Meanwhile on Lyoko…

X was on the overbike in the desert before driving into a tower and heading to the mountains.

Aelita used her power to create a rock dome to protect herself from the Hornets.

They eventually broke through her barrier and chased her before she reached a dead end.

Jeremie and the others just made to the lab.

"No the Scyphozoa."

Jeremie said worried as said creature was heading towards Aelita.

'Cmon X'

Jeremie thought.

The creature was about to grab Aelita.

But before it could a Scythe sliced the tentacles off before it could grab Aelita.

Jeremie breathed a sigh of relief and went to work trying to take control of the Return trips again.

X was driving towards Aelita and holds out his hand.

Aelita took it and went on the back of the overbike.

X drove straight for the tower as the Hornets chased after them.

They moved closer and closer to the tower.

X saw the swarm of Hornets triple.

"When I say now take control of the bike."

Aelita nodded.

X summoned his Scythe to his hand and started spinning it.

He watched the Swarm closely.

"Now!"

He jumped off the bike and Aelita took his spot.

X threw his Scythe and with precise timing it destroyed 80% of the Hornets leaving only three.

The remaining three chased after Aelita as X landed on the ground.

"You're too late XANA"

Aelita got off the overbike and ran into the tower and deactivated it.

She left the tower and went to see X who disposed of the remaining Hornets.

"You saved me again."

Aelita looked at X questionably.

"Why do you save me?"

"XANA is my enemy."

"Is that all?"

X touched her forehead.

"Code Earth."

He returned Aelita to earth.

Sometime later the Lyoko Warriors were in the courtyard.

"We now know that the Return Trips make XANA stronger and that X is not on his side."

Aelita looked confused at Jeremie.

"You were suspicious of him before, why not now?"

"He contacted me directly to help us and everything he said made sense he's proven loyal."

Odd and Ulrich weren't that convinced and Yumi was on the fence about X.

Aelita thought he was good though.

In Lyoko…

X was walking back into the tower and looking through codes.

AN: And that's another chapter/episode down and i hope you all enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it, some people asked me when the next chapter was coming out and well here you go hope you enjoyed see you next time.


	4. Mister Puck

Chapter 4

Mister Puck

We open in a forest.

An elf was running before it stops to catch its breath.

The elf looked up to see a wolf slowly approaching it.

The wolf growls and attempts to jump on the elf.

Before it could pounce on the elf a blade separated the two, then a sudden flash of light appeared.

Kadic at Night…

Aelita woke up with a scream.

"Why do these dreams keep happening?"

Aelita put her hand on her forehead.

Later that Day…

The group decided to go explore the Hermitage.

Aelita went up to the second floor.

She went into a room as the others followed.

Aelita held her head as more visions appeared to her.

The elf was now running from a pack of wolves.

It tripped but quickly got up and hid inside a tree.

One of the Wolves saw the Elf and began to approach the Elf before a shadowly pressence engulfed the wolf.

The Elf quickly dug through some leaves and found a chest with an X on front of it, when the Elf opened the chest a flash of green light was in it.

Yumi spoke up

"Aelita are you ok?"

Aelita shook out of the visions.

"'Yes, i mean i think so."

Jeremie approached her.

"Did you have another vision?"

Aelita walked past them.

"Yes but it was different this time."

She walks to a painting.

"Its as if someone or something was leading me to."

She took the painting down.

"There was something in a tree like that one."

She saw a hole in the wall with a doll in it.

"Huh?"

Aelita pulled the doll out.

"Mister Puck."

They returned to Kadic shortly and we're talking about Aelita's visions and examining the doll.

Aelita noticed something under the doll's foot.

"Hm?"

She looks closely and saw on one foot was a J and S while on the other was an A and S.

"Is this some kind of code?"

Aelita questioned before Sissi grabbed the doll which turned into a game of keep away with her and her two goons.

Herb and Nicholas.

Aelita and Sissi soon were pulling on the doll trying to get it away from the other.

Aelita was victorious and got the doll.

But when she did a key flew out of it.

Ulrich quickly got put his foot on the key to keep sissi away from it as the teacher came in causing everyone to go to their seats.

He gave the key to Jeremie before taking his seat.

Jeremie examined the key and saw two things.

The key was to open a train station locker and there was an X marking on it that looked like the same X that appeared on his computer when X contacted him.

The Group head towards the train station and goes the lockers.

Aelita opened the locker.

There was briefcase with an F H on it.

"F H? What does that stand for?"

Ulrich questioned.

Odd started saying a bunch of weird suggestions.

Aelita moved the case and opened it to see a bunch of discs.

"Oh wow music."

"Certanly not"

Jeremie said getting out his laptop.

He puts on of the discs in.

"Franz Hopper's diary"

"Great, maybe we will be able to find out more about the Hermitage's mysterious owner."

Yumi said hopefully.

"For sure, but not right away everythig is incripted, i have to decode it first.

When they got back Jeremie got to work to decode the diary after loading the diaries into his computer.

Back on Lyoko…

X was moving codes around inside a tower.

"XANA is getting stronger the anti virus must be found quickly."

He pressed a button on the interface to perform the test.

X watched the error message appeared.

"More data is required."

X felt a tower being activated.

"This isnt good."

Morning at Kadic…

XANA had attempted and failed to possess Odd and Ulrich

They went to Jeremie who woke up and checked the super scan.

"There's no activated tower, XANA's attack failed."

"Or did X deactivate it again?"

Ulrich questioned.

"Im not sure but it seems we're in the clear."

Odd and Ulrich left the room.

Jeremie went back to his computer unaware of the XANA ghost behind him.

A bit later…

A XANA possessed Jeremie had taken Aelita.

Yumi saw this and called Ulrich and Odd to tell them she checked Jeremie's room and saw the discs were destroyed.

Aelita regained consciousness as Jeremie was crossing the bridge.

"Jeremie no."

He was about to shock Aelita when a strange shadow like figure pulled Aelita away and push Jeremie back as Ulrich and Odd appeared.

"What the heck?"

Odd looked confused at the shadow.

"Get to Lyoko now."

The Shadow said in a familiar voice.

"X?"

Aelita questioned.

"This form will only last a few more minutes i will delay him as much as i can."

Odd and Ulrich quickly ran passed Jeremie and the Shadow.

"Cmon Aelita."

Ulrich said as they moved to the lab.

They quickly virtualized themselves and we're in the ice sector.

Meanwhile in the Desert Sector.

X was in a tower that was Grey instead of Blue.

His eyes were closed.

He suddenly gasped and opened them as the tower returned to normal and held his head and his body glitched.

"I hope that bought them enough time."

Back on Earth Yumi had arrived as the Shadow vanished.

"Sorry about this Jeremie."

She hit him with a metal pipe.

In Lyoko…

Ulrich and Odd were fighting off Bloks while Aelita made her way to the tower.

But while they were distracted the Scyphozoa appeared and approached Aelita.

Aelita was preparred for this and used her power to freeze it and runs to the tower.

Unfortunatley before she could get there a Blok was in front of the tower and froze her leg in place.

Back at the Lab…

Jeremie had recovered and shocked Yumi before throwing her into a wall

He went to the computer and materialized Odd.

Ulrich saw this and used his triplicate to take out the rest of the Bloks.

Jeremie worked to try to materilize Ulrich but before he could Odd pulled Jeremie back.

"It's not nice to devirtualize your best friends."

Jeremie grabbed odd by his collar and throws him into a wall.

The Scyphozoa broke out and began to head towards Aelita.

Ulrich threw his sword slicing the tentacles.

Aelita freed herself from the ice and ran into the tower.

Jeremie was slowy approaching Odd with a high amount of electricity in his hands.

Aelita deactivated the tower.

Jeremie passed out and was freed from XANA.

A bit later…

Jeremie was told about what he did while he was possessed.

"At least the files of the diary are still saved."

Jeremie smiled.

"Yeah but you can be possessed."

Aelita looked worried.

"I better be more cautious around XANA's ghosts."

Meanwhile on Lyoko…

X was looking through the files of Franz Hopper's Diary.

"This will be helpful."


	5. Missing Link

Chapter 5

Missing Link

The group was planning a trip to Sector 5 to collect data for the anti virus.

They were waiting for Yumi who was running late, so Jeremie Virtualized the others to the forest.

Yumi made it just in time and soon joined the others on Lyoko.

Meanwhile in the Desert Sector…

X was looking through some of the incripted data from Franz Hopper's Diary.

"These codes may have what im searching for after all."

He said as he looked through the little progress he made.

X continued to decode until he suddenly stopped.

"The Scyphozoa? This isnt good."

He stopped his coding and went to the edge of the tower.

"Forest."

He fell down the tower.

Back in the Forest…

The Lyoko Warriors were fighting off a small army of Kankrelats.

The monsters were easily defeated until there was only a few left.

"Pretty interesting welcoming comittee."

Odd said next to Ulrich

"What do you expect XANA hates it when we go fishing in Sector 5"

While Ulrich and Odd we're facing the last two,the Scyphozoa appears but instead of going after Aelita it was facing Yumi.

"Oh no the Scyphozoa!"

Jeremie cried out.

Ulrich and Odd turned around and saw monster take Yumi.

"Yumi!"

Ulrich shouted.

Suddenly the tentacles were sliced off and X appeared behind the Scyphozoa.

"Begone."

He threw his scythe at the remaining Kankrelats and they were destroyed.

His Scythe returned to his hand before vanishing.

Ulrich went to Yumi.

"Yumi are you ok?"

"I dont know i feel kinda funny."

Jeremie spoke up.

"Why would they go after you? We'll abort the mission"

He began typing.

"Materialization Yumi, Materialization Odd, Materialization Aelita."

But only Odd and Aelita were brought back.

"Jeremie is something wrong?"

Yumi questioned.

"Uh no i must have made a mistake ill reboot the program."

He launched Code:Earth again.

"Materialization Ulrich, Materialization Yumi."

Only Ulrich returned.

"Yumi I dont know what's wrong i cant devirtualize you."

"What?"

X approached Yumi

"Let me see."

He put his hand on Yumi's head

"Code Earth"

Nothing happened.

X backed up.

"This is not good."

"Yumi go hide in a tower while i figure this out, there's one in direction south south east."

Yumi started to run towards the tower but just before she reached it a mega tank blocked her path.

When it was open she threw her fan at it, but the mega tank closed before the fan could hit it.

Yumi caught her fan and the mega tank opened and began charging.

"Ok that's not good."

But before the mega tank fired X appeared behind it and stabbed the eye before pulling the mega tank back throwing it into the digital sea.

"Go in the tower."

Yumi didnt need to be told twice and went inside.

X ran off.

A bit of time later…

Odd and Ulrich left to take care of some school picture day stuff (This is story isnt about everything in every episode just some of the major stuff)

"In my opinion when the Scyphozoa attacked you he gave you some kind of bug Yumi."

"Could it have stolen some of my memory?"

Aelita spoke up

"Thats strange its my memory that XANA seems to be after."

"If you ask me the scyphozoa took something else from you, stand still im launching a digital anaylisis."

A picture of an X appeared next to Yumi's picture on the monitor.

"You dont need to i already know what's wrong"

X said from a different tower.

"What is it?"

Yumi questioned.

"It took the sequence code for your human DNA."

Jeremie was shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw myself when i tried to materialize her."

Yumi was a bit confused

"What's that?"

Jeremie explained how the code was basically who she is on earth.

Aelita gasped.

"Oh no"

Yumi looked down and started worrying.

X looked through some codes.

"It is possible that your code is somewhere on lyoko still."

Yumi raised her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You already know im connected to lyoko it is most likely that XANA hasnt hidden or destroyed it yet."

"How likely?"

"I can estimate around 55%"

"That's not good odds."

"I will do what i can"

X cut communications and went to his work.

"As long as the code hasnt been sent to Sector 5 i should be able to access it."

He began searching.

Some time later…

Unfortuantely X was unsuccessful and the code was no where to be found.

"XANA must have moved it already."

X opened communications again.

"Yumi,I could not find the code."

But it wasnt Yumi that spoke up but Jeremie.

"X you need to get to the tower Yumi is in now!"

"What is happening?"

"Aelita is gonna give her Sequence Code to Yumi."

X immedietly left the tower and summoned the over bike to him.

He jumped on it and drove at full speed to the tower.

"She doesnt know does she?"

X questioned Jeremie.

"No she doesnt and she blocked communication to the tower as well."

X saw the tower in sight.

"Where are the other two?"

"Theyre busy with school stuff."

X stopped and ran inside the tower.

"Transfer Override Cancel."

He tapped the floor of the tower with his Scythe to disable the transfer.

"Why did you stop me?"

Aelita questioned him.

"Cause i know where her code is and this isnt the soulution."

Yumi went up to X

"What do you mean?"

X looks at Aelita

"If you give your code to Yumi then XANA can just take your memory."

Aelita opened communications to the tower again.

"Jeremie im sorry i didnt know."

"Its fine Aelita, anyway X you said you know where Yumi's code is?"

X turned his back towards Aelita and Yumi

"Sector 5."

Jeremie thought for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"I am"

Jeremie began to think.

"This is extremely risky."

Aelita nods.

"Very."

X summoned his Scythe.

"It wont be as risky if i'm here."

Yumi looked up

"Jeremie what should we do?"

"It's the best move we have."

"Let's move quickly."

Aelita said as they ran out of the tower.

Jeremie materialized the overwing for Aelita and Yumi while X went back on the overbike.

They quickly made their way to the edge of the sector and on there way to Sector 5.

"Remember Yumi, without your DNA sequence code you are just as vulnerable as Aelita, if your life points reach zero youll disappear forever."

"Thats the same for all of us."

X said as the room opened up.

They all ran down the path.

"3 minutes to find the key."

Jeremie said locating the key.

When they reached the core zone.

There was just a straight path to the key.

"A trap?"

Yumi questioned.

"Definitely."

Jeremie said.

X walked down the path before immedietly jumping back before he was crushed by part of the ceiling.

"Thats the trap of this room."

The whole path started to get flattened by the ceiling.

"Aelita you know what to do."

Aelita went in front of X and Yumi.

She used her power to make a alternate path to the key.

X quickly ran over and hit the key.

The original path returned to normal and Aelita and Yumi ran across.

They reached the room and jumped on the elevator.

Soon they were at the interface.

Aelita got to work searching for Yumi's code.

X kept watch on the path they entered in and the Mantas.

Yumi watched for the Mantas.

The Mantas hatched and three of them began to head for them.

The Mantas were focused on shooting Yumi who did her best to block and counter them.

A Manta attempted to shoot her back.

X blocked and deflected it destroying the Manta.

"That's it i got im sending it to you know Jeremie."

Aelita quickly sent the code to Jeremie.

"Ive got it Yumi ill download it to you in a sec."

Yumi smiled and was off guard.

A Manta fired at her.

X quickly pushed Yumi out of the way and was shot.

"Urrgg"

X's body began to glitch.

He summoned his scythe and threw it at the remaining Manta.

"Its done Yumi youre code is installed."

X stopped glitching.

"You two need to go."

He stabbed Yumi with his scythe sending her back to earth.

Aelita watched this.

X placed his hand on Aelita's head.

"Code Earth."

Aelita devirtualized and X vanished.

Later in the Evening…

The Lyoko Warriors were in the factory.

"I did not need to feel the Scythe again but it's good to be back"

Yumi smiled a bit.

Ulrich looked at her.

"Did he even help much this time?"

"He did stop me from basically giving XANA my memory."

"True i still dont trust him though."

Back on Lyoko…

X was laying on his back in a tower as his body kept glitching.

"I have to avoid getting hit, this process gets longer every time."

AN:Review this the more positivity i see the more chapters ill release


	6. Marabounta

Chapter 6

Marabounta

On Lyoko…

X had recovered from the glitching he got from when he was shot.

He was decoding the diary day and night trying to find any answers to the anti-virus.

"Little progress but it still could be useful."

X sent the data to Jeremie.

On Earth…

Jeremie was at the factory doing some work when he received the data.

"Well so this is what you've been working on X"

Jeremie smiled

"This actually might work for my plan."

Jeremie looked through the data and got to work.

"Now for the moment of truth,everything seems to be working,transfer prototype."

He hit enter.

"Scanner,Virtualization."

In the Forest Sector…

A ball of goop spawned.

"Cmon."

The ball went on the ground and started to expand before returning to its floating position.

"Yes! Franz Hopper you're a genius and so am I, XANA and his monsters better watch out now."

X felt the presence of this new thing on Lyoko.

He looked at the exit of the tower and then at his data.

"This data is more important."

He went back to decoding.

Back on Earth…

Jeremie called the others to meet him at the factory.

Odd and Aelita were the ones to arrive first.

Jeremie explained what he made, the Marabounta.

"What if there is a bug in the program?"

Aelita questioned.

"Impossible,remember Franz Hopper was a genius."

Odd spoke up

"Yeah, that's right, what do you say we go to Lyoko and check it out if this thing really works obviously nothing can happen to us."

"You read my mind Odd,go to the scanner room, i'll transfer you."

Jeremie looks at Aelita.

"If there is a single problem,ill pull the plug promise."

Aelita and Odd head to the scanner room.

Back on Lyoko…

X was still decoding the diary when he noticed something else on lyoko.

"Monsters, being destroyed?"

He stopped decoding and loaded his work into the super computer.

"Better see what's going on."

He exits the tower and summons his scythe.

"No it's better to avoid vehicles for now."

He starts running through the forest sector.

X stopped and saw a Krab being consumed by the Marabounta.

"This is different."

He looks around and sees other monsters attacking but being consumed by the Marabounta being destroyed.

Even the Hornets were not able to escape from the Marabounta.

The goop shot up like a geyser and consumed the Hornets.

X kept a distance from the Marabounta.

He saw Aelita and Odd on the other side of said goop.

The Marabounta suddenly surrounded Aelita.

Odd shot at it to free her and the two moved back.

X quickly ran.

"I need to get around this strange creature."

Odd and Aelita began to run away from the Marabounta.

Odd began to shoot at it.

"Your Marabounta seems to have it in for us."

He shouts at Jeremie.

"This is no time for jokes, I programmed it to attack XANA's monsters only."

"Well could you program some eyeglasses for it then."

"This can't be right,did you do something special."

"No except for firing a few laser arrows."

"That wasn't the smartest thing to do."

X was in front of them and threw his scythe at the Marabounta sending it back a bit.

"It attacked Aelita."

He said grabbing his scythe back.

"How can that be?"

Jeremie questioned

He typed a bit.

"Unless,oh Jeremie you idiot, its my fault,it's the virus implanted inside Aelita, the Marabounta thinks she is one of XANA's monsters."

X ran behind Aelita and Odd while constantly throwing his scythe at the Marabounta.

"Jeremie deactivate this thing now."

X said while catching his scythe again.

"I will, you three head for the tower, ill kill the program."

Jeremie got to work before an error message appeared.

"Oh no!"

He typed quickly and said oh no a few more times.

"Whenever you're ready Jeremie."

Odd said.

"I cant deactivate the program, it seems the Marabounta just doesn't want to die."

The three continued to run as the Marabounta began to cover the sector.

"The Marabounta has become ontanomus,it will submerge everything and everyone in its path, ill brief Yumi and Ulrich."

X kept attacking the Marabounta but it quickly undid the damage he did.

"This isn't good."

They ran faster until they reached a center path with a path in the right left and forward.

"Jeremie we lost your monster and were lost ourselves."

Odd said looking around.

"West is where this creature has not been yet."

X said pointing.

"He's right, head that way in the mean time ill figure out how to stop it."

They ran west and stopped to see the tower platform surrounded by the Marabounta.

"Jeremie bad news the Marabounta got here first."

Odd said sadly.

"There's no other towers that are accessible."

X said

"This won't take me long, ill find a way to stop it I promise."

Jeremie continued typing.

"No it can't be, Hopper help me out a little."

Odd and X were attacking the Marabounta trying to protect Aelita.

Soon they were being surrounded by the Marabounta.

"If this goes on any longer all of Lyoko will be destroyed."

The Marabounta started to close in on Aelita.

X looked at her.

"I was careless."

"XANA's sending a monster."

Suddenly a Krab appeared above Aelita and landed near her.

It put its leg near Aelita.

She climbed on the leg and the Krab flinged her away from the Marabounta and back to Odd and X.

The Krab was consumed by the Marabounta.

"This isn't normal."

X said confused.

"Thats crazy that Krab just sacrificed itself for you."

Odd looked confused.

"That's weird, i think i understand, XANA knows he can't let Aelita die he needs her memory."

Several Bloks and Kankrelats showed up in front of them and shot at the Marabounta.

"They Are protecting me."

Aelita said with a smile.

"She's right, use them as allies to defeat the Marabounta."

X threw his scythe at the Marabounta in front of the Bloks

"Aim carefully."

X said to Odd before his scythe returned to his hand.

Some more monsters joined the fight and all of them began to attack the Marabounta.

Yumi was visualized right above them.

She destroyed a Blok immediately

"No Yumi not them, the Marabounta is the one to go after."

"Huh?"

She saw the Marabounta and everyone attacking it.

"What is this thing?"

"One of Jeremie's bright ideas, luckily XANA is here to give us a hand."

Odd told her.

"The world has turned upside down."

Yumi started attacking the Marabounta.

"How you doing Jeremie?"

Aelita asked.

"I'll never make it"

X slammed his scythe on the ground and jumped back.

"Look through the data I sent you there may be something that can help."

Jeremie looked through the data and found something on Viruses.

"This might work."

He got to work as the Marabounta began to close in on them.

"I think I found a way to destroy the Marabounta,Odd i inserted a code for a deadly virus in one of your arrows, if you hit a sphere with it it should infect the whole colony."

Odd aimed at the Marabounta.

"Wait,it will only work if you hit the main sphere, the one i transfered to Lyoko, the one that created all the others, its at the heart of the Marabounta."

X looked ahead and then looked at the Krab then at Odd.

Odd nods and the two hop on top of the Krab and it began to walk through the Marabounta.

"Charge!"

Odd shouts.

While the Krab moves, the Marabounta began to close in on the rest.

The Marabounta got Aelita's leg.

Yumi quickly separated her from it and was consumed by the Marabounta and devirtualized.

The Marabounta was closing in on Aelita when Ulrich was virtualized and started slashing at the Marabounta.

Meanwhile the Krab moved until the first sphere was in sight.

"Odd when i say now jump on my scythe blade."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just trust me."

The Krab started to be consumed.

"Now"

Odd looked at the Krab.

"Fine you better not be a traitor."

He jumped on the blade.

X swung his blade launching Odd very close to the Sphere.

"Impact."

He shot the sphere point blank.

And with a flash of light the Marabounta was destroyed.

The remaining monsters moved away from Ulrich and Aelita.

Ulrich prepared to protect Aelita.

The creature bowed to them and walked away.

X watched this.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

AN:Im thinking of trying to finish this story so i have a different story other than SHDE thats completed


	7. Common Interests

Chapter 7

Common Interests

On Lyoko…

A tower was activated in the ice sector and was guarded by Tarantulas while in another sector X was working constantly on trying to find a way to free Aelita from XANA.

"Time is very limited."

He looked at the interface and saw an error message.

"Especially now."

Back on Earth…

A convicted Criminal was possessed by XANA and escaped a police van.

At Kadic…

Odd Yumi and Ulrich were talking about the criminal that escaped and how the cops said it was supernatural.

"You think XANA is involved?"

Ulrich questioned.

"Not a chance."

Jeremie and Aelita joined the group.

"The Super Scan has shown no activated towers."

"What about messages from X?"

Ulrich questioned.

"None, he's been very quiet lately even more than usual."

Aelita looked lost in thought.

"You ok Aelita?"

Jeremie looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

Aelita looked up.

"Yeah just feel a bit strange."

She held her head in pain and dropped her bag.

"Are you sure you're ok Aelita"

Yumi asked.

"Yeah i just didn't sleep very well last night."

The bell rang.

"Don't forget we have a math test, are you gonna be alright?"

Aelita picked up her bag and looked at Jeremie.

"No problem."

Meanwhile…

The Criminal XANA possessed was heading to a nuclear power plant at super speed.

When suddenly he collapsed while at the same time during the test Aelita passed out.

Back on Lyoko…

Part of the world started to vanish.

X felt this and began to move to a tower far away from the vanishing point.

His body glitched a bit.

"Urgg"

He fell to the ground for a moment before standing back up.

"I have to keep moving."

He started running into another tower.

"This is gonna take everything i have."

He goes to the interface and gets to work.

Back on Earth…

Aelita was taken to a hospital with Jeremie.

The doctors took Aelita into an operating room.

Jeremie had to stay behind doors.

He felt something touch his shoulder.

"Huh?"

He turned around and saw no one unaware of the invisible presence that went through the doors.

When the doctors went to get the equipment the presence went to Aelita and placed its hand on her forehead before vanishing.

Aelita's heartbeat got a little stronger.

The doctors saw this on a monitor.

"How strange she was close to death but she suddenly recovered."

"That kid's got a real guardian angel"

(AN:This line makes so much more sense right now doesn't it)

The Lyoko Warriors were waiting in the lobby.

Jeremie's laptop went off.

"Hm?"

He opens it

"An activated tower?"

Odd question..

"No a message from X"

"What is it?"

Yumi asked.

"Lyoko Danger."

Jeremie said looking up.

The doctor walked in and said Aelita was awake and that they could go see her.

Aelita was sitting up.

"It's strange the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with me."

"Maybe it has something to do with you not being human?"

Ulrich questioned.

"Or maybe the virus XANA implanted in me?"

Jeremie was typing on his laptop.

"I don't think that's the case, i got a message from X that said Lyoko Danger."

Aelita held her head and saw an image and heard a voice.

The image was blurry.

"Lyoko is in danger."

Aelita blinked a few times and the vision vanished.

"Aelita?"

Jeremie questioned.

"You should check lyoko i don't know why but i feel like something is off there."

Jeremie nods.

"Something is definitely off with the super scan, i'll go check it out."

He puts his laptop back in its bag.

"We'll go with you."

Ulrich said.

"I'll stay here"

Yumi responded smiling at Aelita who smiled back.

While Jeremie and Co. went to the factory the criminal XANA possessed was ambushing a truck that left the nuclear power plant.

He quickly took out the guards and while the driver was about to ambush the criminal.

The criminal and a case of uranium was gone.

At the Factory…

Jeremie found that the superscan bugged up but saw a partially activated tower.

"That's strange there's a tower but it's only at half power."

Jeremie looked confused.

"We should take a closer look."

Ulrich said.

"Yeah."

Odd nods.

"Alright head to the scanners."

Jeremie virtualized them to Lyoko.

They were in the mountain sector.

They looked around and saw a tower that was grey.

"Jeremie that isn't a red tower."

Ulrich said as the overbike and overboard appeared in front of them.

"It's Grey."

Odd said as they jumped on the vehicles and went to the tower.

"A grey tower what could that mean."

Jeremie said as he tried to debug the super scan.

Ulrich and Odd got off their vehicles when they arrived at the tower.

The tower suddenly turned blue again.

"Jeremie i think it just deactivated itself."

Odd said.

"That's strange I better bring you in we don't know what could happen."

Suddenly a part of the computer shut off.

"Oh that's great now what's up."

The computer shut off.

"Oh no can you hear me?"

Communications were severed so Jeremie went down to the super computer.

"Jeremie not that were in rush but uh."

Ulrich was interrupted by X falling out of the tower.

"What the?"

Odd said confused as X stood up.

His body was glitching.

Ulrich and Odd approached him.

"Why are you two here?"

"Jeremie found a partially activated tower but it seems you beat us to it."

X shook his covered head.

"No, I activated this tower."

Ulrich and Odd looked confused.

"Why though?"

Ulrich questioned.

"To keep Aelita's heart beating."

Back at the Earth…

Aelita had passed out and her Heart rate was much slower while the criminal had collapsed as well.

X looked at the tower.

"The scanners are offline and the computer is running low on power."

"How do you know this?"

X looked at Ulrich.

"When i activated the tower i checked the computer before i helped Aelita."

X glitched again.

"But i could only send a small message with the little bit of energy i had from the tower."

He saw the sector was about to disappear.

"Get on your vehicles and move fast."

Odd and Ulrich saw the sector vanishing and began to head in the opposite direction.

X stood on Odd's overboard and placed his hand on it.

'This should work.'

He thought to himself as the three moved quickly away from the disappearing sector.

"I'm using the codes from your vehicles to keep them from vanishing."

The sector started to reform a few seconds later and Ulrich and Odd landed their vehicles.

"Looks like Lyoko recharge its batteries."

Ulrich said watching the sector reform.

"Sorry i dont have the energy to do this properly."

X got his scythe and devirtualized them.

Aelita's heart was beating normal again and the criminal was moving again.

Jeremie looked at the computer.

"Finally back and running."

He saw the energy was low.

"Oh no the nuclear battery is almost dead."

Jeremie Odd and Ulrich went back to the hospital where Jeremie explained the situation.

"X tried to warn us about this and like the computer he is running out of power."

Ulrich explained.

Jeremie began to think of a way to solve this issue.

Aelita heard all this from her hospital bed.

She closed her eyes and another vision appeared but this time it was more clear.

"X?"

She questioned.

"Aelita i don't have much time to say this but you must know about the super computer."

"Yes I heard Jeremie and the others talking."

"I know of a way to fix this but its only around a 50% chance of success."

Aelita looks up.

"What is it?"

While Aelita was talking to X in her head.

The criminal has taken Jeremie and brought him to the factory.

He shut off the computer and began the process of changing the battery.

But something different happened at the hospital.

Aelita was awake and while her heart beat was slow she was still conscious.

She quickly got dressed in her regular outfit and left the room where the other Lyoko Warriors were.

"Aelita you should be resting."

Yumi said.

"Factory….Battery…..Replaced...Tower….Deactivate."

Aelita barely was able to speak. She raised her head up and saw something different.

An X was in the pupil of her right eye.

The Lyoko Warriors were shocked.

"This is a new level of weird."

Odd question.

"Jeremie did just say he was about to replace the battery."

Yumi said.

"And that a criminal possessed by XANA would attack him afterwards."

Ulrich looked at Aelita.

"X is in Aelita's head, but he hasn't given us a reason not to trust him yet."

Yumi nods in agreement and they all snuck Aelita out of the hospital and made their way back to the factory.

Jeremie succeeded in changing the battery.

When he turned the computer back on.

Aelita gasped and her pupil returned to normal.

"Aelita, You ok?"

Yumi said, looking at her.

Aelita looked around.

"His plan worked."

"What?"

Aelita shook her head.

"We need to get to Lyoko."

She typed on the computer and set up a delayed Virtualization.

"I'll go help Jeremie with his guest"

Ulrich said going to the room.

Odd Yumi and Aelita were virtualized and made it to Lyoko.

They ran to the tower that was guarded by 3 Tarantulas.

The monster shot at the three as they moved behind a blue block.

Yumi moved left and Odd went right.

Odd shot at the first one from a far distance trying to hit the eye.

Unfortunately it was just too far and Odd was only able to barely damage it.

Yumi was having a hard time as well.

The second monster kept shooting at Yumi while the third one kept shooting her fans away.

"These monsters aren't exactly making this easy for us."

Odd said using his shield to block the laser.

Yumi got shot and fell back.

"Yeah i know,"

Back in the lab the criminal was easy tossing Jeremie and Ulrich around.

"I hope they are having an easier time than us."

Ulrich said as the criminal went after him.

Jeremie was leaning against a wall.

"Not likely since he's still attacking us."

On Lyoko…

Aelita saw the monsters closing in on Odd and Yumi.

She tried thinking of what to do, she couldn't run to the tower the monsters would see and shoot her but she didn't exactly have the right methods to destroy those monsters.

The first one finally knocked Odd down and was about to shoot him in the hea.

Suddenly a spinning scythe hit the eye before flying back and was caught.

But it wasn't X who caught it.

It was Aelita.

The remaining two monsters aimed at Aelita and shot at her.

Aelita spinned the scythe around deflecting the lasers.

She ran up and stabbed the second one before throwing the scythe finishing off the last one.

The Scythe vanished and Aelita went into the tower deactivating it.

A return to the past was launched.

They were all in the factory.

"I still don't understand how you were able to summon his scythe and stay conscious while the computer was off."

Jeremie said to Aelita.

"I do."

Before Aelita escaped the hospital.

"When i activated the tower i transferred part of my data into your consciousness."

"Why would you do that?"

"A human body cannot survive having their heart not beating for long, the data i transferred should allow you to stay alive while the computer is off for at most 30 minutes."

"But I would still lose consciousness."

"Only while the computer is low on power but if its completely turned off it will put you in a state of vague consciousness."

"But why would that help?"

"XANA is currently using a human body to gather what he needs to recharge the computer and when it's back online you need to be ready to head to deactivate XANA's tower."

Aelita looked confused.

"How do you know?"

"I just know I need you to trust me."

Aelita nods

"Alright."

Present time…

"It's so strange i know he was there but i think after the tower deactivated the data in me was gone."

Jeremie looked at the computer.

"I don't see him anywhere on lyoko."

Aelita looks at the computer.

'Where did he go?'

She thought.

On Lyoko in the ice sector.

In the middle of the sector the scythe of X was stuck to the ground.

(AN: And that's the end of another chapter,sorry this took so long my hand decided to have dry skin that split so i couldn't type properly.)


	8. A Bad Turn

Chapter 8

A Bad Turn

The Lyoko Warriors were exiting the sewers into the forest.

"Just a few more missions like that on sector 5 and i should have all the elements i need for Aelita's Anti Virus."

Jeremie said leaving first.

They say goodbye to Yumi and walk back to Kadic.

Ulrich went after Yumi as the rest walked back.

"It is strange though."

Aelita said as they walked.

"What is?"

Jeremie questioned.

"We haven't seen X for a while usually he would be helping us get the information we go to sector 5."

"That is strange."

Jeremie thinks.

"We haven't seen him since the computer was low on power."

"You mean when that criminal kidnapped you?"

"Yes Odd."

Jeremie looked at Aelita

"You said X inserted part of his code into you when he activated that tower right?"

Aelita nods.

"Maybe he put all the energy he had into keeping you alive when the computer turned off."

Aelita closes her eyes then opens them.

"I don't think that was the case."

Jeremie looks at her.

"Nevermind let's just head back."

Some time later…

Aelita was in the Ice Sector and was stuck on a floating island.

"Why am I here, where is the tower Jeremie?"

There was no answer.

"Jeremie?"

She walks to the center of the island and sees X's scythe stuck in the ground.

"Why is this here?"

"Grab the scythe."

A voice said.

"What?"

"Grab the scythe."

The voice was louder.

"Why is this here?"

The world grew darker.

"What's happening?"

The darkness covered the world and all Aelita saw was darkness.

"Free the wielder."

Was all Aelita heard before she woke up.

At Breakfast…

"Im sure it was just a dream Aelita."

Jeremie said after Aelita explained her dream.

"I dont think so the scythe i used was the same one in the same sector."

"Maybe its a coincidense."

Odd said sitting down.

Aelita remained silent.

"We should go to Lyoko."

She spoke up.

"No way Aelita it is way too risky."

"Is it as risky as a normal mission?"

Jeremie shook his head.

"The difference is we never know what XANA can try for all we know this is just a trick to lure you to Lyoko."

Aelita remained silent she knew Jeremie was right but she felt something about that dream was true.

Later that day everyone at an assembly to teach driving to the students.

But back the factory another being had materialized itself out of the scanners.

An orange claw went out of it.

At the school one by one the students took turns driving.

Some did terrible while others did not that well either.

Ulrich was in detention because of fighting.

The rest of the group were in the courtyard while this was happening.

Thats when Jeremie got an alarm for an activated tower.

The four of them made their way to the factory but the elevator was guarded but a real version of the Krab.

Yumi got a call from her brother saying that a monster was attacking their house.

She left and went to go help her family.

Jeremie attempted to contact Ulrich only for it to go to voicemail.

"We'll have to do without him."

He drew up a plan on the dirty floor of the tower.

Odd completely ignored the plan and jumped after the Krab.

"BANZAI!!"

He lands and the Krab shoots at him.

Odd rolled under the Krab to dodge the blast.

He began to lure the Krab away and Jeremie and Aelita made it to the elevator.

Odd made it before the elevator went down and they escaped the Krab.

Jeremie went to the computer lab and Aelita and Odd went to the scanner room.

Meanwhile, Yumi was trying to get to her family but the police was stopping her.

When Odd and Aelita went to the scanner room they saw two of the three scanners were destroyed.

"Ok im gonna virtualize Aelita first."

Jeremie said typing in the codes as Aelita steps inside the scanner.

"Transfer Aelita Scanner Aelita Virtualization."

Aelita was virtualized onto the mountain sector.

"Ive programmed the Overboard."

The vehicle appeared in front of her.

"Your turn Odd"

Unfortuantely before Odd could step into the scanner another Krab was materialized.

Back at Kadic

Another Krab was attacking the students while Ulrich and William were in detention.

Jim told them to stay put and he went outside.

Back at the Factory a loud crash was heard as Odd climbed into the computer lab.

"What was that?"

Jeremie questioned.

"The very last scanner getting destroyed by a Krab."

"Aelita is on her own now."

Aelita jumped on the Overboard and start to head towards the tower.

Yumi was able to get passed the police officer after he got a call that another creature was attacking Kadic.

Aelita is able to fly on the Overboard well and was moving quickly to the tower.

The other Lyoko Warriors each had a Krab to deal with.

Jim attempted to punch a Krab and was immedietly shot in the shoulder.

Ulrich and William lured the Krab away so it didnt finish Jim off.

William lured the Krab near the maintenence shed.

"Ulrich Now!"

He jumped ontop of the Krab and stabbed the eye with a pipe.

Back on Lyoko Aelita was playing with the Overboard on her way to the tower by making a ramp out of the terrain with her powers.

She did a few tricks and continued on her way.

Odd was dealing with the Krab attacking him in the elevator shaft.

He eventually made it to the first floor and somehow the Krab followed him.

"These Krabs are just as bad as on Lyoko."

4 Hornets attempted to attack Aelita.

Aelita was quick and was able to dodge a lot of lasers.

She was on a straight path to the tower.

She saw a floating mountain and went around it in an attempt to escape the hornets.

One attempted to shoot her

Aelita ran into it and hits the hornet causeing it to swiver and shoot two hornets.

She went back on the path to the tower and the remaining hornets followed her.

She went to a mountain and quickly moved up causing a hornet to crash and explode, six more hornets joined flew after her.

They split up to trap Aelita.

She was able to trick two of them to crash and destroy themselves.

Aelita moves up and the five remaining hornets flew up after her.

She went high up and then went straight down pass the swarm.

"Well done Aelita,Odd would be proud of you."

Jeremie said as she continued to make her way to the tower.

The hornets followed her.

"Theyre catching up to you."

"I have an idea."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Uhh no Odd showed it to me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

The hornets shot at her and Aelita flew up and spinned a few times on the Overboard before moving straight down near a whole in the path.

She went down the path and three hornets crashed and were destroyed.

Back on Earth.

Yumi attempted to get her family to safety and was shot in the leg.

Odd was hiding from the Krab that was hunting him.

The Krab was about to finish off Yumi.

But Ulrich wielding a sword her father had and deflected the the laser.

Ulrich began dodgeing and blocking lasers from the Krab.

Odd was just dodging the Krab in the factory.

In Lyoko Aelita was using a hollow mountain to destroy the hornets.

Two remained and were closing on her.

Aelita had the Overboard dematerialized and fell destroying the two hornets.

She lands perfectly on a platform and gets on the Overwing.

At the Factory…

William showed up in the car from before and saved Odd from the Krab.

Aelita was near the tower when two Turatualas showed up and shot at Aelita destroying the Overwing.

She tried to run to the tower but the Scyphozoa was in front of her.

"No Aelita!"

Jeremie said trying to think of a plan.

The monster attempted to grab Aelita.

"No!"

Several slices were heard.

Aelita was once again holding X's scythe and had sliced the Scyphozoa was limbless.

She threw the scythe at the Turatualas and ran into the tower.

An image of X appeared an Aelita's head as she went to the interface.

"Return what was borrowed."

The image vanished and Aelita blinked a few times.

'What was that?'

She shook out of her thoughts and deactivated the tower.

Jeremie launched a return to the past and everything was fixed.

Later that night…

Aelita snuck into the factory.

"I need to know."

She virtualized herself onto the Ice sector.

Suddenly a strange vehicle had appeared.

It had the handle of the Overwing, the seating of the Overbike and the bottom part of the Overboard.

It was black with a dark blue outline.

"What is this?"

The vehicle was close to Aelita.

She hesitates and gets on the vehicle.

It automatically flies over to where the Scythe was.

She gets off the vehicle.

"So it wasnt a dream."

Aelita slowly approached the scythe and placed his hand on the handle.

A large flash of light appeared and X appeared in front of her.

His back was facing her and the hood that was normally covering his face was down revealing pitch black hair.

X put his hood back up before turning to Aelita.

"Thank you."

He put his hand on her head.

"Code:Earth."

Aelita appeared in the scanner.

"X needed help."

She said standing up.

"What exactly is he?"

On Lyoko…

X was driving on his vehicle to the closest tower.

"Overspeeder."

AN:X has a Vehicle now, and yes there was a lack of X in this chapter, well there was a reason, anyway hope you all enjoyed, until the next chapter please review.


	9. Attack of the Zombies

Chapter 9

Attack of the Zombies

AN:So before i start the chapter i would like to say, were a little over halfway through this story and i wanted to add one of my favorite episodes of Season 2 in the storyline,i will say i sometimes come up with ideas during the writing process,so this may have more to do with X or it could be like last episode and only have a little bit of X, anyway i just wanted to get this message out of the way please enjoy.

X was back to working on decoding Franz Hopper's Diary shortly after his return.

'It seems more of my energy was restored.'

He completed a scan of his return.

'Maybe since the computer recharged I must have gained more energy.'

While he works a tower was activated in the desert sector.

Back on Earth things were going normally.

Aelita was keeping her recent trip to Lyoko a secret and was still processing the extended version of X's plan.

'He put his main data inside me and left the remains in his scythe on lyoko after the computer's battery was replaced, and he kept sending messages for me to touch the scythe so he could be restored."

She closed her eyes for a sec.

'He did say his plan had a 50% chance of success.'

She opened her eyes in surprise when Milly ran into the cafeteria afraid.

Jeremie went on his laptop and launched a super scan.

"An activated tower."

"Let's head for the Factory"

Odd said.

"I'll let Yumi know."

Ulrich got his phone out.

After a phone call, some of the kids in the cafeteria went outside to notify the principal that something was wrong.

They saw Jim and when Sissi approached him he was Zombified.

Sissi ran off and Ulrich followed her.

More Zombified people walked out of the school and approached the group.

Odd kicked Jim back and they went inside

While all of this is happening Yumi snuck out of her house

Ulrich had beaten three zombies that attacked Sissi.

Back at the Cafeteria Aelita Odd and Jeremie we're trying to get out but were blocked by william.

"Anyone who tries to get out will have to go through me first understand?"

While this was happening Yumi made it to the factory and Ulrich and Sissi were attempting to get back to the cafeteria while hiding from the zombies.

Jeremie attempted to explain the Super Computer and XANA to William.

But he didnt believe it.

A small beep was heard on Jeremie's laptop.

He opens and the mark of X appeared on screen.

Several minutes earlier.

X was on his Overspeeder and heading to the tower but he stopped behind a rock when he saw the tower was surrounded by Krabs and Hornets.

"Too many to fight alone and if my body glitches they would easily finish me off."

He noticed an unactivated tower nearby.

"Better retreat for now."

X makes his Overspeeder vanish and he goes inside the tower.

Present…

Jeremie opened his laptop and communications.

"X?"

"Hello Jeremie."

"Why are you contacting me is there something going on in Lyoko?"

"In a way yes, the tower is too well guarded for me to get to on my own."

Jeremie thinks for a moment.

"I require assistance at the earliest possibility."

"Well we would but we're surrounded by zombies made by XANA and this one person won't let us attempt an escape."

"I'll use the tower im in to help you escape, i've recently acquired a bit more power so i should be able to use the tower long enough to help you escape."

"Ok, we'll stand by for now."

William noticed Jeremie at his laptop.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Jeremie quickly put his laptop away.

"None of your buisness."

William attempts to grab the laptop.

"Actually it is."

Jeremie moves back and Odd pushes William away.

"Actually it isnt William so back off."

Back at the Factory…

Yumi was at the Lap

"Oh great no one is here."

"Actually your wrong on that."

Yumi turned around and saw a shadowy figure.

"X?"

"Im going to get your friends."

X vanished.

At the Cafeteria..

Odd's dog Kiwi, the first person XANA infected had entered the cafeteria and bit Odd.

He turned into a zombie and the other kids had to tie him up.

Jeremie once again attempted to explain the situation to XANA but William didnt believe him.

"Jeremie is right though."

Everyone turned around and saw the shadowy figure of X.

"Sorry if i was here sooner Odd wouldnt have turned."

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

William looked ready to fight.

"Aelita Jeremie cmon Yumi is waiting."

"Hold up no one is going anywhere."

While they were talking Herb and Nicolas had let Sissi in and a Zombified Jim went inside.

William attempted to fight him but was immedietly thrown outside with the other Zombified people.

X took advantage of this and got Aelita and Jeremie out.

He led them to the sewer entrance in the forest.

Yumi was there kicking the zombies.

"This form is out of power."

X started vanish.

"Ill see you on Lyoko."

Aelita nods to him.

Meanwhile…

Ulrich made it into the cafeteria and was helping to fend off the zombies.

"Did they make it?"

"Who did?"

Sissi questioned as Ulrich looked around.

"Good they made it."

"Who did?"

Ulirch shook his head.

"Nevermind for now we need to barricade this place now."

"But what is there are other survivors?"

Milly asked.

"Dont worry we'll make it through this."

Back at the Factory.

Jeremie virtualized Yumi and Aelita to the desert sector.

They got on the Overwing and were on their way to the tower.

While they were doing this zombies were heading towards the factory.

When the girls got close to the tower they saw 6 Krabs guarding the tower.

"XANA played his cards right, he wanted you on lyoko is as few bodyguards as possible, thats why Kiwi only bit Odd and not us."

Jeremie saw Zombies on the cameras.

"But he doesnt need me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Yumi questioned.

"Youve got to deactivate the tower fast if i get zombified i wont be able to launch the return in time and then i dont want to talk about the mess we'll be in."

Yumi attempted to push through the Krabs who shot at them all at once.

The Overwing was destroyed as Yumi threw her fan destroying one of the Krabs.

Aelita and Yumi fell onto the ground.

They took cover behind a rock.

"This isnt good."

Yumi said trying to think of a strategy.

Aelita looked around and hears something.

"Huh whats that sound?"

Yumi questioned.

The Krabs started to shooting up instead of at Yumi and Aelita.

Yumi and Aelita looked up and saw X on the Overspeeder heading straight towards the Krabs.

"When did X get a vehicle?"

Yumi questioned

"No idea"

Aelita said.

"X is always a mystery, Aelita hurry to the tower."

Aelita got ready.

"Ill help X with the Krabs."

Yumi got both her fans out.

"Ready NOW!"

Yumi jumped out and threw her fans at two of the Krabs that were aiming at X.

One of them missed but the other destroyed one of the Krabs.

The Krab that she missed and turned around at Yumi.

While the Krabs were being distracted Aelita started to run towards the tower.

When she was just at the entrance a Krab hit her with its leg and knocked her back.

Right towards the Scypozoa.

The Scyphozoa grabbed Aelita and began taking her memory.

"No!"

Yumi shouted before getting shot in the chest.

She was knocked onto her back.

The Krab aimed at her again as Yumi looked up.

But right before the Krab fired the Overspeeder crashed into the Krab destroying both of them.

X landed near Yumi and held his hand out to her.

Yumi took it and X helped her up.

"You get Aelita ill finish the rest of them."

Yumi nodded and threw her fans at the Scyphozoa slicing off the tentacles freeing Aelita.

X sliced the legs off one Krab before stabbing it in the eye, he then threw his scythe destroying the remaining ones.

Aelita saw this.

"Mystery indeed."

She ran to the tower.

As she went into it though.

The zombified people and Kiwi made their way to the computer lab.

Kiwi bit Jeremie and he started to zombifiy

"Oh no"

Aelita entered the Code Lyoko.

Jeremie still part of him quickly enabled a return to the past.

At Kadic…

"The Overspeeder?"

Ulrich questioned.

"Thats what X called it."

Aelita nodded.

"Strange how he took the data from each of your Vehicles and combined them."

Jeremie thinks.

On Lyoko…

X was going over the data for the Overspeeder.

'Perfect'

He thought before going back to his decoding on Franz Hopper's Diary.

AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i made this mostly because i love this episode so you can count this as filler if you want but i have at least 7 more chapters so this was more for fun then story.


	10. A Fine Mess

Chapter 10

A Fine Mess

X had just finished helping the Lyoko Warriors with another mission to Sector 5 and was in his tower going over the data when he was contacted by Jeremie.

He hesitates at first but then opens communications.

"X we have a bit of a situation here."

Jeremie explained how the rematerialization program was bugged and resulted in Odd and Yumi switching bodies.

X thought for a second.

"I'll try to fix the bug from here but i'm not sure how much i can help."

X closed communications and began looking through his data to find a way to fix the program.

Jeremie and Aelita stayed at the factory to work on the program.

Meanwhile Odd and Yumi had an interesting day as the other person.

When it was night though something else happened.

Both Yumi and Odd saw parts of their bodies glitch sorta similar to the glitching X has been going through.

Back at the Factory…

Aelita was asleep while Jeremie found the bug in the program.

X found a way to fix said bug and contacted Jeremie.

"So how do we fix this bug?"

"None of the data we currently have will fix the program, at least not completely."

"What do you mean?"

"The data we have will guarantee no one will turn out like Odd and Yumi but it wont fix them."

"Then how do we fix them?"

"Data from Sector 5 should allow us to fix them."

Jeremie nods.

"Ok I'll get the others."

A bit of time passes

Odd and Yumi told them how their bodies were glitching.

"We need to head to the factory now."

Jeremie said and they were on there way to the factory

"What do you think the problem is Jeremie?"

Aelita asked before Jeremie in the sewer.

"Odd and Yumi have been rematerialized in bodies that aren't their own and so they become unstable."

"And?"

Ulrich questioned.

"If we don't take care of this immediately their atoms might split."

"What do you mean our atoms might split?"

Odd asked.

"Complete disintegration."

"Great"

Yumi said sarcastically.

At the Factory…

Jeremie went to the computer lab and virtualized them to the Ice Sector.

They looked around and saw a waytower.

Odd was struggling to walk in Yumi's virtual form.

X walked out of the tower and they saw him.

"So you show yourself now?"

Ulrich questioned.

"Lives are at risk. I don't like the idea of letting people die."

X summoned his scythe and blocked a laser that was about to his Odd.

"We need to move now."

He spins his scythe around and blocks more lasers from kankrelats.

"Whatever happens Odd and Yumi cant be devirtualized if they go it'll be bye bye for good"

Odd and Yumi struggled to fight in the wrong bodies.

X focused on blocking lasers that were aimed at Yumi and Odd.

Ulrich ran over and stabbed one of the 5.

X threw the scythe and destroyed another one before quickly summoning his weapon back to block more lasers.

Yumi tried to use Odd's laser arrows but just almost hit Odd instead.

Another kankrelat tried to shoot Yumi but Ulrich intercepted it and destroyed it.

X jumped between the last ones and with one spin all of them were destroyed.

"We need to get to Sector 5 now."

"Jeremie we could use some vehicles."

Aelita said, taking cover with Odd and Yumi.

"On it"

Jeremie programmed them.

Yumi went on the Overboard,Odd on the Overwing, Ulrich and Aelita on the Overbike.

X tapped the ground twice with his scythe and the Overspeeder appeared.

The group made their way to the edge of the sector.

"Are you sure we have to go to Sector 5?"

Yumi asked X

"Me and Jeremie worked for through the codes and the only way to fix this is to collect data on Sector 5"

"X is right remember if you dont get back into your own bodies soon its disintegration."

Jeremie said preparing the transport to Sector 5.

The 5 got off their Vehicles and went to the edge.

But just as they did a megatank was virtualized behind them.

It was about to fire but before it could Ulrich ran to it in attempt to stab it.

X grabbed Ulrich's soldier and throws him to the group as the transport showed up.

The Mega tank fired directly at X

He responded by thrusting his scythe directly at the blast.

This caused the Megatank blast to split in two making the blasts at his sides but not near the Lyoko warriors.

The transport showed up to take them to Sector 5.

X pushed further and eventually struck the Mega tank.

The explosion hit X a bit causing his hood to fall revealing his black hair to the group before the transport took them.

X put his hood up.

'I have my own way to get to sector 5'

He looks down.

'It will cost me some data but they could use my help.'

He taps the ground a few times and vanished.

In sector 5

The group ran down the corridor when the wall opened.

"The countdown has started so hurry up and watch out for the scyphozoa"

Jeremie warned.

As they ran into the strange room

(I have no idea how to explain it)

Creepers started to crawl after them from the walls and ceiling of the weird room.

When the 4 entered the main room there was nothing but an empty pit.

The key was on a wall on the other side of the room.

The creepers started to enter the room.

One was right behind the four.

They turned around and shot at them.

Ulrich deflected the laser back at the creeper causing it to explode pushing all of them off the ledge.

But instead of falling they were floating.

"XANA's modified the gravity in this room."

Jeremie said.

Odd moved over and kicked off the ledge to get some further distance.

Ulrich was closer to the key and attempted to reach the Key.

"Almost there."

But just before he could reach it a creeper crawled up to it and shot Ulrich several times devirtualizing him.

Another creeper crawled on to the ledge and aimed at Yumi.

"Shield"

She summoned Odd's shield to block the lasers.

Odd started to move close to the creeper that shot Ulrich.

The creeper started to aim at Odd.

But before it could shoot at him.

A spinning blade sliced it before being stuck to the wall.

The blade is revealed to be X's Scythe.

X fell down and landed on the handle before hitting the key.

The doorway opened and X jumped down to it.

"Quickly we dont have much time."

He pulled Odd over to the to the platform.

Another creeper goes over and shoots at Aelita and Yumi.

Yumi grabs her and jumps back while shooting laser arrows at the two creepers.

X jumped and threw his scythe dirrectly at the creepers.

The creepers shot it away.

X moved over and kicked Aelita and Yumi over to the platform.

Unfortunatly X didnt see that Yumi and Odd started to glitch again and the Scyphozoa appeared and was floating towards Aelita.

X grabbed his Scythe and aimed at the Scyphozoa.

But before he could throw it, a creeper shot at him.

'Ugg i was careless'

He flew back and let go of his Scythe.

Yumi and Odd stopped glitching and attacked the Scyphozoa stopping it from grabbing Aelita.

Aelita looked at X

"Is he ok?"

Aelita reached out for him.

X quickly snapped out of his daze and grabs his Scythe and threw it at the creepers.

He was faster this time and destroyed them.

X moves and kicks Yumi and Aelita onto the platform and moves slowly over to it himself.

The four ran to the elevator room and reached the Interface.

Aelita immeditetly got to work.

"Hurry these two dont have much time."

X said keeping his guard up.

Yumi and Odd glitched again.

"Aelita hurry!"

Jeremie said worried.

"Theyre in the final stage of disintegration!"

The Mantas started to hatch

"Thats it! You can take over now!"

"Ok ive got it, ill transfer back to the rematerialization program."

Jeremie quickly got to work.

The 3 Mantas hatched and shot at the group.

X spinned his Scythe around to deflect the lasers.

Yumi and Odd were devirtualized by Jeremie

"I hope this works."

Ulrich went to the scanner room to check and sure enough it worked.

X summoned the Overspeeder and jumped on.

"Cmon Aelita."

She jumped on as well and he drove to outrun the Mantas.

"Jeremie quickly open the tunnel i dont have enough data to intiate Code Earth on my own."

"Its open go now."

X went through it and landed near a tower.

Aelita faced X

"Answer one question for me."

Aelita said to him.

"Why do you help us so much?"

X looked away from her.

"Its how i was programmed"

X drove away.

Aelita went into the tower and Jeremie brought her in.

'Why do i feel like hes lying?"

She thought to herself

AN:Ok so this chapter was delayed for a few reasons, 1 this episode was much harder and i really didnt want to put filler in this one so this chapter might be a little shorter, 2 the coronavirus has had me very busy with my family. So depending on how much im interested into the next episode will depend on how soon the next chapter is


	11. Deja Vu

Chapter 11

Deja Vu

It was night at Kadic Academy but it wasnt peaceful for everyone.

Aelita was having another vision in the form of a dream.

She walked into the Hermitage and she saw three strange men in suits.

The one in the back was taking someone away.

"Get away from me"

The person said.

Aelita didnt see the person as one of the men began to approach her.

She woke up with a scream and held her head.

'Who was that?'

During the Day…

Aelita was explaining her dream to the group.

Yumi told her it was just a nightmare and not to worry about it.

Aelita shook her head.

'But that voice sounds familiar'

She thought to herself.

Later at the pool…

It was swim class and Aelita was on the bench when she suddenly held her head in pain.

She saw another vision of the men in suits.

Aelita quickly ran away from the men in her vision.

She heard a voice talking to her as she ran.

"Mend the Memory to see the Truth."

But in reality she stood up still holding her head in pain before falling into the pool.

Jeremie quickly jumped in to save her.

Some time later…

Aelita was in bed and the rest of the group were around her.

She explained how her vision was in much more detail than the dream.

"The Doctors said you passed out from the cold."

Yumi said.

"That may be,but what about the visions where are they coming from."

"Im not sure, but im sure its no big deal."

Jeremie responds.

"The best thing is for you to get some rest now we'll talk about it later."

The group leaves Aelita to rest.

But she didnt.

'This is definitly bigger than Jeremie thinks.'

Aelita got dressed in her regular outfit and left Kadic.

While she was leaving, a tower was activated.

Aelita was walking to the Hermitage while seeing images of her vision.

'Who was that person they were taking?'

She asked herself as she arrived at the Hermitage.

Aelita walks inside and sees some visions of the house before it was abandonned.

As she was looking through each room she felt as if the house was familiar to her.

She looked into one room and saw a vision of a strange man in a lab coat playing the piano.

When her vision cleared the piano was gone.

"Calm down Aelita."

She left the room and began to go upstairs.

There was a room more open the others.

It appeared to be a childs room.

Aelita went inside and saw there was two beds.

The room appeared to be a room for a boy and a girl.

"This is strange."

She walked further in the room and saw a vision of the room in a normal state.

"Calm down."

Aelita approached one of the beds noticed some letters on it.

"J S"

She thinks about the letters she saw on Mr.Puck

"Who is this J S?"

Aelita moved back and her phone rang and it was Jeremie.

"Jeremie?"

"Aelita, where are you?"

"At the Hermitage"

"What but you should be resting"

"These visions are haunting me and i think theyre leading me to someone."

"Right, anyway listen, XANA has activated a tower, the others are already at the factory, dont move ill come and get you."

"I can make it to the factory by myself."

"Ok hurry."

He hung up.

Aelita looked out the window and saw the men in suits.

She screamed and moved back.

When she looked again and they were gone.

"Come"

She looked and saw the man from piano gesturing her to follow him.

"Hello is anyone there?"

Aelita went downstairs and once again saw the men in suits holding back the person from before.

She could tell it was a Male.

"Run Aelita!"

He shouts and Aelita ran down to the basement and down the hallway.

She escapes outside and looks at the tunnel to the sewers and once again saw the man in the lab coat.

"This way."

He said.

Aelita ran downstairs and into the sewer.

She went to the factory where Jeremie was in the lab with the others.

"Aelita are you ok?"

Jeremie asked.

"I had more visions, they were more clear then before, and i saw him, i saw Franz Hopper."

"Huh are you sure?"

Yumi questioned.

"Im sure, i know it sounds crazy but i am sure it was him."

Odd spoke up.

"What if XANA is the cause of these strange visions."

"Exactly."

Jeremie agreed.

"But why?"

Ulrich questioned.

"Lets not hang around to find out,lets go deactivate the tower."

Odd walks to the elevator and the others follow.

They were all virtualized to the Desert Sector.

They got on their Vehicles but Aelita hesitated and her eyes widened.

"You coming Aelita?"

Yumi questioned.

She shakes her head a bit and jumps on the Overwing.

They make their way to the tower where there was a small army of Turantualas and Bloks surrounding the tower.

"Odd you handle the Bloks, Yumi and i will handle the Turantualas."

Ulrich said as Aelita got off the Overwing.

"Got it."

And the three heads towards the monsters.

Aelita looks at the edge of the sector and walks slowly towards it.

The transport to Sector 5 showed up.

"I didnt call the transport."

Jeremie said as it took Aelita.

"Sorry Jeremie but i need to know where these visions are coming from."

The others make their way to the edge of the sector and Jeremie entered the code.

The transport takes them.

Back with Aelita…

The Scyphozoa had grabbed her as the others arrived on Sector 5.

But as soon as it did its tentacles were severed.

X approached Aelita.

The others attempted to get through the room of rising and lowering platforms but Odd was devirtualized.

Yumi went after the Key and Ulrich joins X and Aelita on the platform.

"Of course you are here."

"Aelita needed help so I showed up."

Yumi hit the key and the room reformed into a flat surface.

The group runs to the elevator and makes it to the interface.

The Overwing and Overbike were matrrialized.

Ulrich and Yumi jumped onto their vehicles but Aelita went to work on the interface.

"Aelita! What are you doing?"

Jeremie questioned.

"Let her go Jeremie, she needs to do this."

X stood behind Aelita.

She looks at him and nods.

"This will only take a second."

She goes back to collecting data.

"Its one of XANA's traps he used the visions to lure you to Sector 5."

X shook his head

"These visions are much bigger than that."

The Mantas began to hatch and three of them began to flew towards the group.

Yumi and Ulrich went to attack them while X remained with Aelita.

X threw deflected several lasers that were aimed at her.

"You might want to hurry."

"Im almost done."

She kept working.

The Scyphozoa started to approach her while X was busy deflecting lasers.

"No Aelita."

Jeremie said holding his head in worry.

X immedietly turned around and sliced the Tentacles off the monster,but was immedietly hit with a laser that was originally aimed at Aelita.

Yumi took advantage of this and destroyed the Manta.

X's body glitched a lot more than usual.

Aelita turned around and saw this.

"Are you ok?"

She moved away from the

"I...need more...data."

X vanished from the Sector.

Yumi and Ulrich flew over to her.

"Cmon Aelita."

Yumi said.

"Listen to her Aelita the tower needs to be deactivated."

Ulrich added.

Aelita looked back at the interface then at the area where X was at.

She looks down for a moment before joining Yumi on the Overwing.

Jeremie opened a tunnel and they returned to the desert where Aelita deactivated the tower quickly.

Back on Earth…

Aelita wasnt having anymore visions.

"I cant believe i put us through all that trouble for nothing i even got X shot."

"Dont fret Aelita,he's just a program he'll recover and he brought back soon enough."

Jeremie responded.

"I guess but still."

Aelita looked out the window.

In Lyoko…

X was recovering in the tower.

He was sitting in the center of the tower looking through data.

"Well this is interesting."

X said to himself

"The ability to pixelize someone."

AN: Another chapter done and now were a step closer to the end, after program X is done I will be going back to finish one of my other projects here, either N the New Kid or TxF will be my main focus after this story is done, feel free to day which project I should finish after program X in the reviews, until next time, peace.


	12. Tip Top Shape

Chapter 12

Tip Top Shape

AN:Before this chapter starts I've been thinking of making a sorta version of the Code Lyoko opening credits with X in it, if anyone would be interested in that please let me know.

It was another day at Kadic Academy, there was one difference though.

It was time for physical examinations.

Jeremie was worrying about Aelita not having any physical records.

Aelita wasn't worried about this; she had different things on her mind.

Her visions had not returned but every night she's had a different dream.

Sometimes it was her in the Hermitage near the man in a lab coat playing the piano.

In others she was running through the woods but every tree was marked with an X.

But the strangest dreams she's been having are ones where she's in an empty room looking at a reflection of herself when suddenly her reflection was consumed by darkness and she wakes up.

'These dreams are definitely telling me something,but if I told Jeremie or the others they'll either worry or think it's another XANA attack, this has happened too often to be just a XANA attack.'

Aelita thought to herself while Jeremie Odd and some other kid was being examined.

By the time it was for herself to be examined an alarm went off on Jeremie's laptop.

Jeremie Odd and Ulrich went over to it.

"An activated tower."

Jeremie said.

"In the middle of a medical examination?"

Ulrich questioned.

"XANA had no respect for anything."

Odd and Jeremie head towards the factory while Ulrich waits for Aelita.

On the way to the Factory, Jeremie called Yumi to let her know the situation.

Back on Lyoko…

X was standing in the center of the tower he was in.

He was looking at his form.

"That should hold off the glitching for the time being."

X went to the tower interface and sends the data he recently acquired to the main computer.

He exits the tower to see some pulsations.

"A tower."

X summons his scythe and taps the ground making the Overspeeder appear.

He jumps onto it and follows the pulsations.

Back on Earth…

The school nurse Yolanda was possessed by XANA and had taken Aelita while Ulrich was waiting.

Ulrich went out the window and began to run after them.

He was running through the woods when he called Jeremie to warn him about Yolanda.

After the call was done Jeremie blocked the elevator to the computer lab when he noticed the data that was recently transferred.

"Huh thats strange."

"What is?"

Yumi asked

"This data just appeared on the monitor."

"Is it possible you missed it?"

"No this data is way too important to be missed."

"Well what is this data?"

Odd questions.

Jeremie smiled and looked at them.

"What would you say if we could do battle with Yolanda on equal terms."

Yumi and Odd had puzzled faces until Jeremie explained that the data would allow him to give one of them abilities similar to one of XANA's specters.

While they were discussing this Yolanda had made it to the factory and was trying to get access to the elevator.

Ulrich had arrived to distract her.

While this was happening Jeremie had activated a tower in the Mountain Sector and was using it to make Odd invincible.

Ulrich was successful in distracting Yolanda and Aelita had gotten away though Yolanda was slowly making her way back to Aelita.

But before she could grab Aelita a superpowered Odd pushed Yolanda back.

Ulrich and Aelita took this chance to go back to the computer lab.

Jeremie then transferred them and Yumi to the Forest Sector.

The Overwing and Overbike materialized in front of them and the group was off to the tower.

Meanwhile…

Odd had taken the battle with Yolanda to the sewers.

Yolanda tried to uppercut him from the water but Odd swiftly dodged and attempted to throw a ball of electricity at Yolanda.

But as it formed in his hands it vanished.

"Uh oh."

Odd said before Yolanda hit him with a ball of electricity.

He recovered and called Jeremie saying he was losing power.

Odd hung up and started running from Yolanda

Unfortunately he dropped his phone which was quickly destroyed by her.

Back on Lyoko…

Several Krabs were attempting to attack the group.

The Krabs surrounded them and started firing.

Yumi and Ulrich split up and went towards the Krabs.

Ulrich went under one and stabbed it from the bottom, basically slicing it in half.

But when he did a Kankrelat showed up and shot him in the shoulder.

He quickly drove to it and sliced it, destroying the monster instantly.

Yumi used her fan to destroy the one in front of her.

Unfortunately two more Krabs quickly took the place of the ones that were destroyed.

One was aiming straight at the Overwing the other was aiming at Ulrich.

They started to charge up when the Overspeeder crashed into the one aimed at the Overwing and a spinning blade sliced the one aimed at Ulrich.

As the monsters explode the group turns to X as his scythe returns to his hand.

"You're late to the party."

Ulrich said looking at X.

"XANA is getting better at hiding his towers from my scan."

X points his Scythe at the tower.

"But that's the least of our problems."

Jeremie spoke up.

"X is right, XANA has taken control of the tower i was using."

"But how is that gonna affect Odd, is XANA gonna control him too?"

Yumi questioned.

"No he's draining Odd of his energy."

X started walking to the tower.

"Your friend is in danger, you all should deactivate that tower."

"But if we do that we risk Yolanda causing more harm, possibly something irreversible."

Jeremie said worried.

"I'll deactivate the tower here."

X said walking towards the tower.

Aelita looked at Ulrich

"Help him."

"Huh why would i do that?"

"He's different than when we first met him he isn't fully stable."

Ulrich sighed.

"Fine but you girls better hurry for Odd's sake."

Aelita and Yumi nod in agreement and drove towards a way tower.

Ulrich drove towards X

"Can't you rematerialize your vehicle."

"Too risky I still need to use my data to deactivate the tower."

He continued walking and looked to see 6 Krabs surrounding the tower.

"You take 3, I take 3?"

Ulrich says reving up his bike.

"Seems fair."

X said readying his scythe.

He and Ulrich split up and ran in opposite directions towards the Krabs.

The three aimed at X who threw his scythe destroying one of them.

He summons his scythe back to him to block the lasers from the previous 2.

While this was happening, Ulrich used triplicate to fight off the Krabs on his side.

One of the clones was destroyed while the original and other clone jumped on top of the Krabs and destroyed them.

They jump.

"Fusion."

They combined as they landed on the third Krab.

Ulrich quickly stabbed it and jumped off.

X spinned his scythe around and cut off the Krabs' legs as he approached them.

He quickly finished them off.

X walks towards the tower when a Tarantula appears in front of him.

The monster began to shoot at X who spinned his scythe to deflect the lasers.

As he does this another Tarantula was behind him.

Ulrich sees this and runs over to the one shooting at X and stabs it in the eye.

"Catch!"

Ulrich shouts, throwing his sword at X.

He quickly catches it and throws it at the Tarantula behind him, hitting it straight into the eye.

The monster explodes and the sword goes flying.

Ulrich catches and sheathes it.

X nods at Ulrich and goes into the tower.

At the same time…

Aelita ran into the tower in the Mountain Sector.

The two of them entered Code Lyoko at the same time.

"Return to the Past Now."

AN:Not a bad place to end right? Anyway I've decided to make a few changes to my plan for program X, one thing is i've decided to make one big chapter as the finale to this story, the other thing is there is gonna be only 2 more chapters of Program X including the big finale chapter. Depending on how well the final chapter is liked will depend on what I do going forward, until next time.


	13. Contact

Chapter 13

Contact

X was in a tower in the Ice Sector working at an interface.

'Ok ive gathered enough data and energy.'

He types on the interface and steps back as a ball of light forms in front of him.

"It is time, ive finally gathered everything we need to begin your plan."

No sound could be heard but X could understand a form of communication from the ball.

"I know, but you and i both know why we cant reveal the truth."

The ball glowed a bit.

"True, but right now we need to focus on getting the data decoded."

The ball glowed again.

"Ill head to the tower and activate for you, then you take over."

The ball vanished and X left the tower and heads toward a new tower in a different sector.

He goes inside and sits at the center.

'Focus even if it destroys me'

X leaned his head down and focused everything he had to activate the tower.

A few hours later at Kadic…

It was night.

Jeremie was suddenly woken up by Sissi walking into his room and writing codes down on a paper at his desk.

But before she could finish the writing Jim showed up and pulled her away.

After they left Jeremie went and looked at the codes.

The next morning Jeremie called everyone to the factory.

He ran the code through the supercomputer and a voice was heard.

"I can help you?"

Yumi said after the voice was heard.

"It has to be a trap by XANA,he must have managed to possess Sissi without activating a tower."

Ulrich says

Aelita disagreed

"I dont think so otherwise Sissi would have gone after me, to try and get me to Lyoko."

Jeremie agreed with Aelita.

"If you ask me someone or something wants to contact us through Sissi,but its not XANA."

"But who is it?"

Odd questioned.

"Could it be X? We havent heard from him in a while."

Ulrich asked.

"No, X has always been mostly silent unless its an actual emergency."

Aelita says.

Jeremie nods in agreement.

"Also i doubt X has the amount of energy to actually possess someone."

Jeremie got out of his chair.

"Well if we want to find out who it is we'll need to have a talk with Sissi"

Yumi and Odd went to go get Sissi.

"I better go take a look around Lyoko, i still want to make sure XANA isnt setting some type of trap."

Aelita agrees with Ulrich.

"Ill go too."

Jeremie didnt like that idea.

"With the Scyphozoa around!? It's too risky."

"Jeremie stop worrying about me."

Jeremie looked annoyed but transferred Aelita and Ulrich to the Forest Sector.

He materialized the Overbike and Aelita and Ulrich began looking around."

While this was happening Sissi was taken to the hospital because of the state she was in.

Odd and Yumi go to the hospital to get Sissi.

Back on Lyoko…

Ulrich and Aelita found a tower different than the others.

"What the heck is that white tower supposed to be?"

Jeremie asked.

"No idea thought you would know."

Ulrich said parking the bike a bit away from the tower.

"Do you think this tower has something to do with Sissi or this being who's trying to contact us?"

"I dont know."

Ulrich drove closer to the tower.

Jeremie saw monsters chasing them.

"Look out behind you!"

Ulrich drove faster away from the two Megatanks.

Aelita made a new path using her powers and Ulrich drove away before the Megatanks could run them over.

But the monsters didnt go after them.

Instead they got to the tower and start aiming at it.

The monsters started attacking the tower.

"Jeremie the monsters arent after us."

Aelita said .

"They are trying to destroy the white tower."

Ulrich said,looking confused.

"Hold them off."

Jeremie said as Ulrich drove towards the Megatanks.

Inside the tower…

X was struggling to keep his focus.

'Please hurry.'

He thought to himself as the Megatanks kept firing at the tower.

While this was happening Odd and Yumi were able to get Sissi out of the hospital, but a XANA possessed doctor was making it difficult.

Jeremie warned Aelita and Ulrich,but when he did it distracted Ulrich and he lost balance causing Aelita to fly off the Overbike and into the tower.

She saw X focusing.

"It was you who activated the tower?"

She asked him.

X heard her but tried to keep his focus.

"You….Needed….Data"

Aelita approached him.

"But who is trying to contact us, it cant be you can it?"

"No….Hopper"

Aelita's eyes opened widly and she moves back.

'But if its him then'

She thought to herself before running out of the tower.

"Jeremie we need to protect this tower!"

"But what about the XANA tower we need to deactivate it."

"Jeremie the one trying to contact us is Franz Hopper."

"What are you sure?!?!"

"Im positive, he's trying to help us."

Jeremie was struggling to think of a plan.

"I hate to say this but we might have to lose this chance."

"Why?"

Aelita questioned as Ulrich did his best to fight the Megatanks.

3 of them surround him.

"Well this isnt good."

"Ulrich get Aelita to the tower we cant risk any XANA attacks."

"I would but i kinda have my hands full."

Aelita ran over to the Overbike

"Sorry Jeremie."

She drove off.

"Aelita!"

Jeremie shouted as she left.

Ulrich sighed and focused his attention on the Megatanks.

While this was happening Yumi and Odd successfully got Sissi to the factory after almost getting hit by an ambulance.

The possessed doctor ran at them but they escaped through the elevator.

They arrived in the computer lab.

Yumi went back up to buy time and Sissi took Jeremie's seat and began typing.

In the Ice Sector…

Aelita was making her way to the tower.

When it was in her sight a laser nearly shot her causing her to fall off the bike and slide across the ice.

Odd went to the Scanner room as Krabs surround Aelita.

Unfortunatly Ulrich was unable to defend the white tower for much longer and was devirtualized.

Odd made it just in time to save Aelita while the Megatank continued its attack on the tower.

X felt that the tower wasnt going to last much longer.

The glowing ball returned and this time it went into X.

"It is time to go."

"No the data is nessicary."

"The vessel is out of commision, the mission is over."

"There has to be something i can do."

"The mission wasnt a complete failure, now we must have faith in them."

A flash of light hit X and he was sent into a different tower.

He stood up and looked around.

X looks through the data.

"This might work."

A bit a later…

The group was in Jeremie's room.

Jeremie had a disc containing all the data Sissi gave them when she was possessed.

"But the weirdest thing is"

Jeremie looked at Aelita

"You were right it was Franz Hopper."

'So he was telling the truth.'

Aelita thought to herself

'X who are you really?'

AN:And thus ends the second to last chapter of Program X, yes there is only one left,but as i said before i will be making it a bigger one, now does that mean it will take more time, yes, but i do plan on finishing it soon, this is gonna be a big one so give me some time, but after the last chapter im going back to a few of my other projects, anyway next time

Program X:Truth


	14. Truth

Chapter 14

Truth

We open in Sector 5…

The Lyoko Warriors were fighting off Mantas as Aelita was gathering data from the Interface.

While they were fighting near Aelita, X was on the Overspeeder deflecting lasers that were aimed at him or Aelita.

After the group took out the current squadron of Mantas Jeremie warned them that another one was heading towards them.

X drove straight towards the Mantas as Aelita finished gathering data.

"The controls are all your's Jeremie."

He quickly programed the vehicles and they took their spots on them.

They each drove off as X held the Mantas back.

Jeremie quickly opened a tunnel out of Sector 5 and the main group left.

X jumped off his vehicle and landed on the platform with the interface.

'Soon it will all be over.'

He thought to himself before he vanished.

Back on Earth…

Jeremie had looked through the data.

"With this i can crack the code of Franz Hopper's diary."

He said happily.

Aelita nods.

"The only problem is we'll need a lot of power to go through this much data, ill need to activate a tower or two."

Yumi frowned at that idea.

"That didnt go so well last time, XANA hates it when we play with his toys."

"Maybe we should ask X for help then."

The group looked at Aelita with questionable looks.

"What? He's activated towers before he would probably be willing to help if we ask."

Jeremie shook his head.

"That's the problem Aelita."

Aelita looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Jeremie pulled up a digital image of X and an error message showed up.

"Over the past few encounters with X ive been secretly scanning him and i found something interesting."

He typed a bit and showed that parts of X were bugged.

"Those glitches hes seen having are very unstable, and for a mission like this, we need no errors, we cant risk letting him control this one."

Aelita looked over at the screen.

"Why is there some data missing in this scan?"

"Im not sure, either something is blocking a full scan or X is missing some core parts."

This made Aelita think.

'Missing parts'

Jeremie stayed at the factory to prepare for the mission while the others went to lunch.

Aelita was lost in thought the whole time though.

'If X is missing something,then is that why he is unable to be materialized'

She leaned her head back as she thought to herself.

'Was X a failed attempt to create me?"

Her eyes widened.

A bit later…

Jeremie got an alarm for an activated tower.

"Oh thats what i needed."

He said sarcastically

Jeremie called the others.

Aelita Ulrich and Yumi arrived but Odd was missing.

Jeremie virtualized them to the Mountain Sector.

Odd showed up shortly after and he was immedietly virtualized.

But when he was Jeremie saw an error message.

"Its ok Jeremie im on Lyoko."

"Odd there was a bug in the transfer, huh?!"

He saw a message showing the tower was deactivated.

Jeremie told the others.

"The Super Scan shows all clear,right Odd?"

"Well thats one less thing to worry about"

Ulrich said

"Right"

Jeremie materialized their vehicles and they made their way to the tower.

"Weird i would think X would be here by now."

Aelita said.

"Its better this way, we dont need any strange things happen."

Ulrich said to her.

Meanwhile in the desert sector…

X was on near the tower XANA activated only for it to have been deactivated.

"Strange."

He looks around.

"Something isnt right."

He checks a scan of Lyoko.

X saw that Aelita and the others were in the Mountain Sector.

"Why are they there?"

He quickly jumped back and saw 3 Krabs, 5 Bloks, 7 Hornets and 2 Turantulas were heading towards him.

X quickly jumped behind some cover.

"XANA must really want me gone this time."

He summoned his scythe.

"But why though?"

Back with the others…

They had made it to the tower and Aelita ran inside,went to the second floor and got to work.

"Ok im activating the tower,now."

Jeremie said entering the code on his computer.

The decoding began.

"The decoding of the data is underway Jeremie,but its gonna take some time."

"No problem whenever XANA leaves us in peace,everything is all cool."

Aelita thought for a minute.

'It is strangely quiet,i wonder why.'

And just as she thought that.

"Uh oh i spoke too soon."

Jeremie said.

A fog was blocking the view so the group couldnt see the monsters.

But they soon heard the caw of the Turantulas.

"Huh?"

Yumi said.

Three of them were walking towards the.

"Wow XANA has pulled out the big guns."

Ulrich said drawing his sword.

Yumi readied her fans and Odd preparred to fire his arrows.

Just before Yumi was about to throw her fans.

Odd shot her.

Yumi was devirtualized and he began to shoot at Ulrich.

"Jeremie,XANA has taken control of Odd."

Ulrich started blocking the arrows.

"Yes im sure of it."

The Turantuals were firing and missing Ulrich who quickly flipped over to the tower and jumps onto the Overbike before driving it away.

He went up into the sky and Odd was chasing him trying to shoot Ulrich down.

Jeremie and Yumi figured out that this Odd was a fake while

The Turantaulas went over to the tower while Odd was chasing Ulrich.

"Ulrich its a trap he's trying to lure you away from the tower."

Jeremie told him.

"Huh why?"

"XANA is trying to take control of the tower."

Aelita moved back hearing this.

"Abort the mission, stop the decoding and come back to earth."

Aelita went to stop the program.

"Ok"

Meanwhile…

Yumi was trying to find the real Odd and save him.

Back on Lyoko Aelita was struggling to stop the program.

"Jeremie,we've got a problem, i cant stop the decoding,its taking up too many resources,its out of my control now!"

"If XANA manages to get control of the tower now, he will be able to get into the restricted access part of the supercomputer, i could lose all the data in Franz Hopper's Diary."

"Not to mention everything you programmed."

Jeremie warned Ulrich to hurry and cut the cable from the tower.

Ulrich drove back to the tower,jumped off the Overbike,crashing it into a Turatuala, he landed on another one,stabbed it and destroyed it to.

He landed near a cable and attempted to slice but was shot by the fake Odd.

"Youre waisting your time XANA, Odd has never beaten me yet."

A flash of light hit the Fake Odd and he turned into Ulrich.

"Ok that changes things."

The two began to fight.

As this fight happened, the tower turned from green to red.

Aelita tried constantly to stop the process.

"I cant stop it Jeremie its too buggy."

Ulrich ran off as the Turantuala started fire at him and the Anti Ulrich followed.

They ran to a platform and jumped to cable and then jumped forward at each other trying to slice the other person.

They repeated this process a few times before Ulrich used triplicate and surrounds the Anti Ulrich with triangulate.

The Anti Ulrich cut down one while the second one jumped and the Anti Ulrich stabbed him in the gut.

But the third Ulrich took advantage of this and knocked the Anti Ulrich's sword off the platform spins using the momentum to cut down the Anti Ulrich.

A flash of light hit the Anti Ulrich.

When the light was gone.

A scythe blade blocked Ulrich's sword.

The Anti Ulrich has turned into X.

Ulrich jumped back.

"Not the rematch i was hoping for but it will do."

Ulrich ran at the Anti X who was spining his scythe.

The blade was knocked away by the spinning.

Ulrich quickly ran towards his sword.

The Anti X threw his spining weapon at Ulrich.

He noticed this and ran a different direction as the scythe returned to the Anti X's hand.

Ulrich ran around to once again grab his sword.

He almost reached when the Anti X slammed his scythe in front of Ulrich.

Ulrich jumped back.

"Well isnt this fantastic."

Ulrich said sarcastically while trying to think of a plan.

He started running around very fast in a circle.

Ulrich jumped onto a rock.

He bounced over the Anti X and landed behind him.

Ulrich grabbed his sword and tried to stab the Anti X in the back.

But right before he could.

The Anti X moved forward and turned around trying to strike Ulrich.

Ulrich was fast but he wasnt fast enough to move his sword to block the scythe blade.

But right before the Anti X could strike Ulrich down.

Another blade went through the Anti X's chest and he dropped his scythe on the ground.

A hand picked up the scythe.

As the Anti X vanished the Real X was behind it holding both scythes.

X made both weapons vanish.

"Youre late."

Ulrich said sheathing his sword.

"XANA was determined to keep me away from this Sector, i figured out why as well."

"Im guessing you cant stop the program."

"No but i might be able to stop XANA."

X went on his Overspeeder.

"Go cut the cable just in case my plan fails."

X drove off and Ulrich ran back to the tower but was shot down before he could cut the cable.

X quickly ran into a tower.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me, but this situation has gone from bad to worse, im not sure how much energy you have left but if you can spare any now would be the time to use it."

X activated the tower.

"Use me if you have to."

Aelita noticed that XANA was starting to lose control of the tower.

She told Jeremie.

"Franz Hopper,Franz Hopper is helping us."

"The decoding program is going full speed."

X heard this and looked up.

'Sorry Aelita but there are some things i cant let you know.'

The red tower turned green and the last Turantula ran off.

Aelita watches the data.

"Amazing."

Later the group all met up in Jeremie's room.

Jeremie explained that Franz Hopper created XANA and how the diary had everything that happened during the creation of Lyoko.

"But there was nothing on X."

Jeremie said to Aelita.

She looked down then up again.

"At least youll be able to find the Anti Virus"

"Yeah but there's something more, before Franz Hopper virtualized himself on Lyoko he had a child."

He looks at Aelita

"A little girl,he virtualized her the same time he virtualized himself and she stayed on Lyoko."

Aelita gasped at this.

"Jeremie let me see this data."

Jeremie pulled the file on his laptop and moved back so Aelita can see.

Aelita looks and then moved back holding her head.

"Impossible."

Back on Lyoko…

X held some files from the diary in a locked space.

'The Anti Virus is top priority.'

He looks down

'Not what is right'

A bit of time passes and after finding some video portions of the diary.

Jeremie prove Aelita was Franz Hopper's Daughter and why XANA wants Aelita's memory.

"One thing that still bugs me is some missing parts of the diary."

"What?"

Aelita questioned.

"When we decoded the diary not everything was decoded,almost as if some parts were missing."

Aelita looked confused.

"Strange."

Later that day…

Jeremie started to explain that Aelita didnt have a virus rather that XANA had taken something from Aelita.

They started to plan a mission involving getting her missing piece back and shutting off the Super Computer.

"Out of the question."

Aelita said before storming off.

'We cant shut it off yet.'

Aelita thought to herself.

Jeremie went after her.

"Aelita wait what's the matter?"

"We cant shut off the Super Computer not even after i get my piece."

She leaned against a column

"Why not?"

Jeremie put his hand on her shoulder.

Aelita moved away from him.

"If we do that then X will die as well."

"Aelita he's not"

Aelita interrupted him.

"Think about it Jeremie, i dont even remember anything before my father virtualized me what if X is in a worse situation, what if he's a real person but he's trapped like i was."

Jeremie shook his head.

"Aelita, hes told us time and time again hes just an AI"

Aelita looked at Jeremie.

"I dont think that's true."

Jeremie sighed.

"Ok Aelita if it makes you feel better ill see what i can do for X, but im not sure what it will do."

Aeilta looked away from Jeremie and started walking away.

"For now let's just try to your piece then we'll figure things out from there."

Aelita just left the area after that.

'There's definitly more to X i just feel it.'

Some time later…

The group went to the factory and Jeremie quickly virtualized each of them to the Ice Sector.

He also materialized their vehicles and they began to drive to the edge of the sector.

Aelita joined Ulrich on the Overbike.

"No monsters?"

Jeremie asked.

"Nope"

Odd responds.

"Dont you think that's weird?"

Yumi questioned.

"Not at all."

X said from behind them.

He was on the Overspeeder.

"Of course you would show up now."

Yumi responds.

"XANA has no monsters here currently."

They all stopped at the edge of the sector.

Aelita looks closely at X

"I overheard your mission from the main computer,even i was unaware a piece of Aelita was taken."

X looked away from Aelita.

"Lets get it back and shut down the Supercomputer."

He said as Jeremie entered the code for the transport.

The group was quickly sent to Sector 5.

"Everyone ready? Im gonna enter the code for the coordinates for the room where Aelita's fragment is."

The wall opens and they all ran in with X in front of them all.

He was the first to enter the room.

The room was a box with squares and rectangles coming out of the walls.

Some of the walls opened up and Creepers popped their heads up and began shooting.

Ulrich and Yumi started deflecting lasers while Odd shot at them.

X ran towards the Creepers and started slicing them.

Yumi quickly ran and used her acrobatic skills to get to the key.

Just before she reached a Creeper showed up and shot at her.

She flipped away and then flipped forward hitting the key with her foot and throws the Creeper down with her legs.

The floor opens up to form a staircase and the group quickly went down it.

When they reached the room it was a straight path leading to a staircase which lead to a ball of light.

They started running toward it with Aelita in front with X right behind her.

Suddenly Creepers on moving platforms head towards them and began firing.

A laser hit Yumi in the shoulder.

Ulrich X and Aelita continued running while Yumi and Odd took out two of the Creepers.

More creepers showed up causing Ulrich and Aelita to stop.

X stopped a moment later and readied his scythe.

Ulrich looked at X as he drew his blade.

"Go."

X nods and he and Aelita continued running.

They stopped to see that there was a large cap in the floor.

X looked at Aelita then his Scythe.

He positioned his scythe so that he was holding it with both hands and Aelita stepped on his blade.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

Aelita responds to X

X swung his scythe as fast as he could and lauching Aelita to the other side of the gap.

He turns around to see several Creepers shoot Yumi and Odd at once devirtualizing them.

X threw his scythe at the remaining ones just as Ulrich ran to him.

Ulrich saw the gap and took a few steps back.

He took a running start and successfully jumped to the other platform just as the room started to fall apart.

X moved back took a running start and used his Scythe to pole vault to Ulrich and Aelita.

"Run now!"

X said as the three began running to the staircase.

But as they started to climb up it, it broke and they fell.

Suddenly they were each caught by a Flying Manta.

X placed his hand on the monster and then looked at Ulrich and Aelita.

"Franz Hopper is controlling them."

"Hes right."

Jeremie said as the monsters dropped each of them off on a platform.

Aelita went up to the ball with X right behind her.

Ulrich was on the lower platform.

Aelita aproached the glowing orb and saw her lyoko form was in it.

She placed her hands on it and then it shattered.

The room started to collapse further.

"Its a trap."

Jeremie said shocked.

Pieces crushed Ulrich and the Mantas.

X was on his guard almost immedietly and readied his scythe.

"Stay behind me, Jeremie get Aelita out of here, i dont have the energy to enable the code!"

Jeremie started typing as fast as he could.

X saw the Scyphozoa and readied his scythe.

"Dont worry i'll prote-"

X was cut off by a Manta under XANA's control shooting him off the platform.

He dropped his scythe on the ground and fell down.

The Scyphozoa grabbed Aelita and started taking her memory.

"Noo!"

Jeremie shouted

The Scyphozoa finished taking Aelita's memory and dropped her onto the platform.

Further down the platform X was holding the handle of a second scythe that was stuck to the wall.

X held his hand out and summoned his first scythe to him.

He started climbing up as the Sector suddenly turned dark.

"Aeilta i-is dead."

Jeremie cried.

X heard this and quickly climbed up and then landed on the platform Aelita was on.

He dropped both scythes.

"I failed."

X dropped to his knees near Aelita's body.

He suddenly heard a voice.

"Not yet."

X looked up.

"Right i know what i must do."

X held his hands over Aelita.

"Do it."

He suddenly felt data being transferred to him, which he then sent it to Aelita.

Aelita started to fly float and glow with energy.

X stood up.

'Im sorry but i still cant let you know everything.'

Some of the data remained inside X but most of it remained with Aelita.

Aelita's eyes opened as memories of her life on Earth began to return.

The glow faded and she looked around before she was suddenly devirtualized.

X was left alone on the platform.

"Only time will tell what will happen now."

A few weeks later…

Aelita has spent the time off thinking about a lot of things.

She thought about her human memories and if any of them were connected to X.

Unfortunatly they werent.

'I feel like im just missing one piece and then ill know who X is'

She shook her head.

'Better focus on the task at hand.'

Jeremie was trying to find out what XANA was trying to do since XANA entered the internet.

But instead found a new room in Sector 5.

Soon each of them were virtualized to Lyoko and made their way to Sector 5.

After easily getting through the key room,they soon reached the interface where they saw X on the Overspeeder fighting Mantas.

He was mostly dodging their lasers.

"Hey X long time no see still covering your face i see."

Odd said to him.

X ignored him and focused on the monsters.

"That guy is never much of a converstaionalist."

Yumi said as their vehicles materialized in front of them.

Aelita joined Yumi on the Overwing.

They all flew off.

"The room is at the bottom of the dome."

X said to them as he stabbed a nearby Manta.

"Yeah we know."

Ulrich responds.

Yumi started driving towards the bottom of the dome, but a Manta was attacking her head on.

X quickly threw his scythe at the Manta destroying it instantly.

Aelita looked at X as Yumi drove up and into the room.

Ulrich and Odd were dealing with two more Mantas.

"What are you guys doing? Aelita and Yumi are already inside."

Odd ran out of arrows and jumped ontop of a Manta.

He remained on it until Jeremie reloaded them.

But the Manta flew up to the Closing and Opening entrance of the room.

Odd jumped off as the Manta destroyed itself.

He landed on the Overspeeder.

"Oh hey there."

Odd said to him.

X just ignored him and flew into the room and Ulrich soon followed.

Aelita and Yumi were waiting as the boys stepped onto the platform.

Aelita hit the mechanism and opened the staircase to the room.

"So X how did you spend the last few weeks?"

Odd asked him.

"Searching for XANA."

He said simply as they all started going up the staircase.

"Man youre all buisness."

'I have to be.'

X thought to himself.

They all entered the room to see XANA's monsters firing at a ball protected by two barriers.

"The core."

X said.

"What?"

Aelita asked.

"I can feel it, thats the core of Lyoko."

The others gasped a bit.

"Ok then its down with the Creepers."

They all started to climb up the staircase type platforms as Mantas started to fire at them.

"Ill handle these two."

Yumi said as she stopped running.

She jumped on one Manta then on then next, she slashed it with her fans before landing on a nearby platform when the first Manta rapidly fired at her.

X ran ahead of the others and stabed a Creeper before throwing it down with his scythe.

While he did this Odd shot one far away Creeper and started boasting.

Then the Manta rapidly fired at him.

Odd was devirtualized.

X saw this.

'Im getting tired of this'

He threw his scythe at the Manta destroying it.

Ulrich ran towards more Creepers as they destroyed the first barrier.

X continued attacking the ones that were higher up.

When they were all cleared he looked down to see two Creepers surrounding Aelita.

X looked around and didnt see Ulrich anywhere.

He quickly pole vaulted over to where Aelita was Just as a Creeper was about to shoot her in the back.

X threw his scythe directly at the Creeper Just as the Creeper fired at him.

The laser hit him straight in the head causing his hood to fall down along.

He started to fall down to the bottom of the room.

Aelita turned and saw him with his hood down as he fell.

The last Creeper began to charge a laser.

Aelita shook out of her daze and charged an energy field.

They both fired and were both hit and Aelita was devirtualized.

But she didnt dissappear forever, she was brought back to earth.

Aelita was now an full fledged Lyoko Warrior.

But while she smiled on the outside on the inside she was very different.

She was confused cause after she saw X's face memories returned to her.

After they all left the factory, Aelita said she had to take care of some buisness and left.

'If these memories are real then they should still be there.'

Aelita thought to herself as she entered the Hermitage.

She went to the basement and flipped a rug to find a small hatch.

'Its here but is it in there?'

She opened the hatch and found a chest that looks exactly like the one in her dreams.

'Its here.'

Aelita took the small chest and ran back to Kadic.

She went in her room and locked the door.

'If this is true then that means.'

She sat on her bed and opened the chest.

There was several photos inside.

(Full Version of Code Lyoko Theme starts playing)

Aelita looked through them and had a few tears in her eyes.

"I -its true then."

A small alarm went off on her computer.

She went over to see what it was.

It was a call.

Aelita answered it and saw X with his hood on.

"Hello Aelita."

He said looking down.

"Hello."

A photo fell off her bed.

"Jayden."

X pulled his hood off to reveal his hair in a similar style to Aelita's some cracks on his face and red eyes.

"We have a lot to talk about."

The photo that fell was picture of a younger Aelita next to a white haired boy with a banner above them saying Happy Birthday Aelita and Jayden.

AN:Over 4000 words, my biggest chapter to date, Holy Crap I am drained, probably not gonna write anything for a bit after this. Any way, i would like to say this properly, this is the end of Program X, the storyline of who X is, is done, but the story is not over,i am planning a sequel but that is not happening for a bit, i have a few projects that need to be finished, anyway for now its time to say farewell to X or should i say Jayden for now. Well until next time, thank you all for the support feel free to comment, who knows maybe ill make the sequel sooner depending on how well this chapter and the others go, until next time,peace out.


	15. After Program X

The coding of Sector 5 .

Jayden was on top of the sphere.

"Time to go to work."

He jumps from the sphere.

We see Jeremie and Aelita talking.

"We have too much to worry about to help an AI Aelita."

He said walking away.

'He's not an AI though.'

We then see Aelita talking to Jayden on her computer.

"We only have a couple of weeks before my form completely vanishes."

Jayden said as they worked.

"Even less if XANA does anything drastic."

The forest Sector is shown being destroyed.

Aelita is shown XANA possessed and shooting energy fields at Jayden who was spinning his Scythe to block them.

Jayden Odd and Aelita are shown in the Chamber of the Core of Lyoko fighting Creepers.

We hear a growl and roar coming from a dark corner.

A swarm of Crows were chasing Yumi.

And a hand crawling out of a TV.

We then see Aelita and Jayden standing in a Tower going over data.

"Any progress?"

Aelita shook her head

"Just the usual."

We see the letter R E S U R T I O N

The X symbol appeared between the R and T.

Code ResurXtion

We see a Scythe fall to the ground.

Coming soon.


End file.
